Forbidden Love
by Aix98
Summary: Before he was born there were 87 demigods that exists throughout the entire world. After the birth of Percy Jackson, the number has risen to 88. Each demigods are given a special similar ability, the ability to summon the stars to their aide. Percy Jackson, being the most powerful of them all, is the saviour and threat of Olympus. Will he be the protector or destroyer? T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, this will be a short first chapter of my newest fanfic before I go on with the Percabeth fanfic I'm putting on hold currently. No, I'm not starting another one right away. I just figured I posted the intro first so I'd have something to do after the Percabeth is complete, and to give you guys an idea for what I have in mind. Also, for the time being, I'm planning to make a PercyxSomeone fanfic and I need your help. Further explanations below.**

**Chapter 1**

**Percy's POV**

I've just learned the Greek thingies are real. How? Let me tell you a very fucked up story.

Before that, I, Percy Jackson, son of Sally Jackson, was on my way to a summer camp at Long Island. My mother was the most wonderful woman that I've ever and will ever know. When I was born, she said that my father had to leave us. I resented him for that. He'd left my mother to raise me on her own, considering that we don't really have a lot of money. Her parents died in a plane crash and she had to drop out of high school to take care of her dying uncle. Then, she had to put up with Gabe Ugliano, _something _that has been living with us for the rest of my life.

Gabe was this _thing _that my mother had to marry in order to pay for the family. Even though Gabe had been paying the rents for us, I think I would rather sleep on the streets rather than with him. I could smell him before I even enter the house.

So, my mother and I are on our way to a summer camp that my mother had wanted me to go to. I don't know why, but ever since I reached sixteen (yes, I've been living with Gabe _that _long), my mother had been going out on her way to send me there. Plus, there're some strange things have been going on lately.

"Can you at least tell me where we're going?" I pleaded like for the millionth time.

"I already told you, Percy. We're going to Long Island, to the summer camp."

"Why are we going there?"

"Because I need to send you there?"

"Why?"

"For your own good."

That's basically how it went every time I asked my mother. So, after a few hours ride, it was night. I'm not sure if I fell asleep or time does travel faster when I'm anxious. My mother didn't even stop for a rest or to refill her gas tank. She just kept on driving, almost as if someone was chasing us . . .

Then, thunder rumbled in the sky and it started raining. Normally, this would've been a normal thing, but the rain suddenly got heavier, way heavier than I'd expected. Lightning struck closer and closer to us, almost as if it was trying to get us.

"Mom, what's going on?" I asked, slightly scared.

"We're almost there, just a few more minutes." My mother answered, completely ignoring my question. I looked out the windshield and couldn't see a thing. The night was really, really dark.

"I can't see-"

There was a loud stomping on the ground that the car shook slightly. The stomping was getting faster and faster.

Not to mention, getting closer as well.

"We're here." My mother said, clearly relieved. Then, something rammed the side of the car. We flipped sideways and we landed upside down. My head had hit the windshield and I was bleeding from the side of my head. The sight of my own blood made me dizzy. Then, I checked up on my mother.

"Mom, are you okay?" I asked. Her hand was bloody but otherwise, she was breathing an conscious.

"Percy, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. We need to get out of here." I said. I unfastened my seatbelt and fell to the ground. I tried opening the door, but it was jammed. I kicked the front windshield and it shattered. I crawled out of the car. Instantly, the rain soaked me. Ignoring it, I rushed to get my mother free. When I unfastened her seatbelt, I dragged her out of the car.

Then, I heard a monstrous roar coming from the darkness of the night.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Percy, run, now!" My mother urged. My mother led me towards a hill with a huge pine tree on top of it. The rain made it nearly impossible to climb the hill, because the mud was getting more and more slippery the more we climbed the hill. There was another loud, roar that was definitely not human. Then, I also heard a loud bird squawk, but it was probably my imagination.

By the time we reached the pine tree, both of us were muddy and soaked by the rain. On the other side of the hill was some kind of strawberry farm. The only building that I currently see was a two storey wooden building. From the looks of it, someone was home. "Hey, we could ask for help."

"Go on, Percy. I can't go in any further." My mother said weakly.

"What are you talking about? Come on, the house is right there."

"I can't follow you." My mother said. "I'm not, like you."

"What?"

Then, thunder struck again, this time, a few meters from where we stood. The explosion was enough to send both my mother and I down tumbling the hill. My visions got worse as the wound in my head was making me lose more and more blood. There was a loud roar and this time, I knew what made it.

First of all, I noticed that it had horns. Huge, sharp, pointy horns like daggers. He had huge, beefy arms that looked like they could tear me in half with ease. At first, I thought it was Bigfoot, until I saw its snout. It had a snout as long as my arm and a nose which was wet, either from the rain or something else, I really don't want to know.

What surprised me even more that it had fur all over his body and he was wearing nothing but white underwear. My mother and I were sprawled on the ground, away from each other for several meters. I struggled to stand up, but failed. The slippery ground wasn't helping at all.

"Percy, the Minotaur, its here for you. Cross the border line, it can't get you there. It's just on the other side of the hill." My mother explained. Then, the bull-man thingy, the Minotaur, charged at us. Percy rolled out of the way but it got my mother with relative ease. My eyesight was getting blurry and I couldn't see clearly. What I could see was my mother in the Minotaur's grasp. "Percy! Run!"

The right side of my head said to run, but I knew I couldn't do that. I need to save her.

"Hey! Beefcake!" I shouted, calling out to the Minotaur. I was getting dizzy and weaker because of the cold and blood loss. The Minotaur looked around and saw me. It's beady eyes were locked on to me. I collapsed to my knees. My head was spinning and hurting at the same time. With my blurry vision, I saw my mother getting crushed into golden dust.

That jarred me back. "No!" I yelled defiantly. The Minotaur, not wasting any more time, charged straight at me. I dived sideways, letting it barrel right past me. I quickly climbed onto its back, holding onto its horns.

That's where I fucked up. I'm on the Minotaur's back. What am I supposed to do now?

The Minotaur started to act like a rodeo bull, trying to shake me off of its back. It shook its head but I held its horns tightly, but I was losing my grip because of the rain and weakness. Then, the Minotaur slammed its head towards a tree, also slamming me and making me let go of it. I landed on the tree trunk roughly, hurting my back in the process. Now, I wasn't even able to stand up as the Minotaur lumbered towards me.

"Gemini, take care of him." A guy said suddenly somewhere to my left. Instantly, two people, I couldn't tell who, jumped in front of the Minotaur and started to attack it mercilessly. Their moves were flawless and synchronized as both of them moved in harmony. One held a huge hammer and the other one held a sword. One of the stabbed a sword into the ribs of the Minotaur as the other one slammed its snout with the hammer. The Minotaur staggered backwards. The two people, took advantage of it and killed it. The one with the sword drove its sword down the Minotaur's head as the other one slammed his hammer down on the sword, making the Minotaur instantly drop to the ground. Slowly, it dissolved into golden dust.

"Annabeth! Help me out." The guy that helped me called out.

"What's the- oh gods. Is he okay?" A female voice said. From the sounds of it, she may be younger than the guy was. I tried to get a better view of my helpers, but my vision was still blurry. I only caught a glimpse of two people with blonde coloured hair.

"Can you ask that later? Help me bring him to the Big House." The dude said. He slung my arm over him while the girl slung my other arm over her.

"What happened?" The girl, Annabeth, asked.

"Minotaur and from the looks of the weather, Zeus sent Aquila after the boy." The dude said. I didn't understand a thing. I was still a bit shaken up from my meeting with the Minotaur. I don't even know who Aquila was.

"Really? Why?"

"I don't know, but if both of them were after this kid, then there may be something going on with the gods."

The last image I saw before blacking out was the two storey house on the other side of the hill with three people staring down on me. The last thought that was burned into my brain was the thought that my mother was gone, and I was unable to save her.

**A/N: I know it didn't reveal much, but it's a short first chapter. I know I started this in the beginning of PJO, even if Percy's currently sixteen, as stated in this fanfic. This won't be a series, but a single fanfic by itself so I'm planning to cram most of everything that I could in here, though I won't be using the main plot in the PJO series. What I can tell you is that this will probably be more of a like PJO/Pokemon hybrid of fanfic, probably to most of you. I don't know what other people think of this, but that's all I'm going to tell you. Why I'm trying this kind of fanfic? It's because there's literally no one doing something like this. I've literally searched the Fanfiction website and found nothing like it, so I thought I'd better start one.**

**Okay, now I need your help. I decided to leave it short and just leave it there because of this. Pick your pairing. Percy with who? There won't be a poll because there'll be too much choice and I know there'll be the top 2 choice for you guys. So, leave in the review on who should I pair Percy with. So, yeah. Leave a review if you like or hate it, like I said, a review always helps. Until then, take care.**

**P/S: I won't be continuing this unless I complete my Percabeth fanfic, or until I feel like continuing it. Updates on this will be rare, at least until it remained as the only fanfic I had to work on. Just thought I'd clear that up for you guys, you know, just in case.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Fine, fine. I'll update a second one, jeez.**

**Chapter 2**

**Percy's POV**

I woke up in a bed that was definitely not mine. I looked around to see that I wasn't in somewhere I knew, and my head was pounding hard. I tried to sit up, but the pain got worse.

"Lay still," A girl's voice said next to me. The instant I heard her voice, my vision got fuzzy and it got darker again. "Here, eat this. It'll make you feel better." She fed me something that felt like pudding, but tasted like buttered popcorn, which was one of my favourite songs.

"W-where?" I croaked. Gods, I sound like someone who hadn't drink in a while.

"Sleep," The girl's voice was soothing, and I instantly fell asleep.

The second time I woke up, my head didn't feel so painful anymore. I took a minute to examine my surroundings. I was in some sort of cabin or house. At the nightstand next to me, there was a glass of something that looked like apple juice. After seeing the drink, my throat felt sore and thirsty. I wrapped my fingers around the glass and it almost slipped out of my hand if it weren't for another pair of hands, supporting me.

"Careful now, you're still weak." The girl said. She led the glass and put the straw to my mouth. When I drank it, it wasn't apple juice at all. It tasted like liquid chocolate-chip cookies. The ones that my mother used to make me for me. It still tasted warm and buttery with the cookies still melting. Instantly after drinking it, I felt a surge of energy surging towards my body, like I could run a marathon and still not break a sweat.

"Feeling better?" the girl said again. I nodded. "Good." She gingerly placed the glass back on the nightstand. I rubbed and cleared my vision. My eyes met a beautiful girl. She has dark tanned skin, chocolate brown hair that is cut choppy and uneven with thin strands braided on either side of her hair. When I looked closely at her eyes, it changes colour like a kaleidoscope going from brown to blue to green.

"Where am I?" I asked in a slightly better voice.

"You're in the Big House." The girl stated out.

"I could see that," I rolled my eyes, thinking she meant I was in a big house. "Where am I, exactly? Who are you? W-what happened to my mother? Where is she?"

I could see the look of sadness in her face when I asked the last two questions. "Well, you're in Camp Half-Blood. I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite and as for your mother," She took a deep breath. "I don't really know."

"No, she can't be . . ." A horrible thought crossed through my head, until another voice proved otherwise.

"She's not dead, Percy." A voice said. It sounded like someone who's a middle aged male. I turned, to see a middle-aged guy (what a coincidence) in a wheelchair. He wore a tweed jacket and smelled like coffee.

"What do you mean? Who are you?" I've asked that like so many times (actually, only two times). My head will soon explode from overload. Everything was way too confusing.

"My name is Chiron." The dude in the wheelchair said. I've heard something about someone named Chiron in a myth, but that was like thousands of years ago. He must've had the same name. "And for what I mean by that, she was taken, not dead."

"Taken? By who?"

"That, I don't know, but we'll find out soon." Chiron said. I wanted to ask some more, but so many questions were entering my mind. What was I doing here? What was the thing that attacked me? Why is his name Chiron? Why did Piper called herself a daughter of Aphrodite? And why did Chiron smelled like coffee? "I know you probably have many questions, so I'll try to explain things as best as I could."

"Uh, okay."

"The first thing you should know is, your mother and I have been contacting each other for a long time, keeping a track on you." Chiron explained.

"Why?"

"You're number eighty-eight." Chiron said, as if that made sense. I did my best _I-don't-understand-what-you're-saying _expression. It must've looked funny, because Chiron managed a smile while Piper chuckled. "It means, you're a demigod, a child born by a human and a god. Piper, is also a demigod. As you know, she's a child of Aphrodite."

"I'm number seventy-nine." Piper explained.

"So, you're older than me?" I asked because as far as I understand, if I'm number eighty-eight and I'm sixteen, so the others must be older than me because they were born first, right?

"No, actually I'm fifteen."

As usual, I'm an idiot.

"A demigod's number are determined for when they were claimed. Piper, is the seventy-ninth demigod to be claimed." Chiron explained. "As for you, well, you've been claimed last night when you were asleep. By Poseidon, none the less."

I shook my head and gestured for a 'time-out'. "Wait, you mean, they're real? All the Greek myths? They're real? They still exist?" I asked. Chiron and Piper nodded. "So, you're the Chiron from the myths?"

"Yes I am. The gods are very much real, Percy and they still exists until now. You're the son of Poseidon, the only one." Chiron said. "There're several others like you in this camp, where as the others are scattered around the world."

My brain was ready to explode from information overload. My head was starting to hurt again.

"Perhaps this is too much for you to take in." Chiron said comfortingly. "You should rest."

"No, I need to-"

"Rest, Percy." Piper spoke softly. Instantly, I felt the urge to sleep for her. Chiron looked sternly at her.

"You shouldn't charmspeak him like that."

"He needs to rest." Piper admitted. That was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep, again.

**Line Break**

I woke up, alone this time. There was no one around and I was feeling a bit better. I stood up, a bit surprised that my legs were actually strong enough to carry me. I made my way towards the outside of the house.

What I saw was something normal, yet completely weird. The girl, Piper, called this place Camp Half-Blood. Whatever it was, it's no other camp like I've ever seen. I don't know why my mother was eager to send me here.

There was an amphitheatre, a basketball court and twelve different cabins, each with different designs of their own, arranged in a U shape surrounding a hearth.

"Hey!" A girl with a blonde hair greeted to me in the front porch. She looked beautiful, but what caught my attention the most were her eyes. They were stormy grey and it seemed like it was drawing me in. "So, you're okay now?"

"Uh, I guess so." I answered.

"My name's Annabeth, Annabeth Chase." She introduced herself. I shook her hand weakly.

"I'm, Percy Jackson."

The way she looked at me it was as if she was studying what I was. Her grey eyes were studying me, trying to figure out if I would be a useful ally, or a dead weight. Then, when I think she's going to say something motivational or welcome me to this camp, she said this. "You drool when you sleep."

"Uh . . . thanks?" I managed to get that last word out like a question.

"By the way, Chiron's looking for you. He's in the archery range." Then, she turned her heels and ran. What a weird girl . . . I looked around the, uh, camp, and finally found the archery range. I saw Chiron riding on a horse, so I figured that was normal as well. Upon closer inspection, I noticed he wasn't riding a horse. He _was _the horse. Waist up, he was the Chiron I'd met a while ago but from waist down, he was a white stallion.

"Percy! You're awake!" He greeted me. He had a quiver of arrows slung on his shoulders and a bow in his hand.

"And you're a horse." I said. "Why am I not surprised, even though this is completely new for me?" It was true. Even though this is my first time seeing a half-man, half-horse, I wasn't really surprised. Maybe it's the fact that my brain had accepted so many weirdness, that it's willing to accept anything else.

"Before you ask," Chiron said even though I've asked before. "I'll explain to you everything."

**Line Break**

Okay, I'll tell you everything I learned throughout my trip around Camp Half-Blood and what I learned from my conversation with Chiron. As you know, I'm the latest demigod to be claimed, number eighty-eight and demigods are numbered from when they're claimed. Most are children of normal gods, such as Hephaestus, Apollo, Hermes, Ares and all of that except for the Big Three, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. There are two children of Zeus and two children of Hades, both of which are siblings. Then, there's me, the only son of Poseidon, not that I'm complaining.

All of the demigods had a similar ability that they didn't gain from their Olympian parent, summoning the stars. I know it sounds dumb, but it's pretty cool. Each demigod is given what people nowadays call, constellation. They can summon them to their aide and fight alongside them in battles or just be someone who could keep you company. What my constellation is, I have no idea, because Chiron said that I'll eventually find out.

"Oh, so that's what the dude was doing." I realized.

"What dude?" Chiron asked.

"When the Minotaur found me, someone told something named 'Gemini' to take care of the Minotaur. In the myths, or legend or whatever, Gemini was twins, right?"

"Very good, Percy, you're learning." Chiron said. "And as for the 'dude', that would be-"

"Luke Castellan." I turned around to see a boy with blond hair walking towards us. He was handsome, I guess and he was a few inches taller than me, indicating that he's a lot older. He had a scar on his face, which probably would be a sour subject for him if I asked. The dude, Luke, was holding a sword that seemed to glow with two colours, bronze and metal. "So, you're explaining things to him, huh Chiron?"

"Yes, and he seems to understand quite well."

"So, you're the one who saved me?" I asked. Luke nodded. "Um, thanks."

"No problem kid. Uh, I'm sorry we couldn't save your mother . . ."

I held back the urge to cry. "It's okay," I said though my voice sounded fragile.

"Uh, okay. Excuse me." Luke said as he took off.

"So, how will we find out what constellation I posses?" I asked.

"We will find out, eventually." Chiron said, again. I kinda expected that answer, so I decided not to ask anymore. Then, I heard some kind of yelling coming from the basketball court. It seems like they were fighting and arguing about something. Chiron just sighed when he heard the commotion. "Excuse me, I'll have to deal with that."

I followed him towards the basketball court. There was a girl, with punk-style hair and punk clothes. She was like one of the rocker girls you'd see in a concert. She was arguing with a boy, even shorter than her with brown, messy hair and olive skin. He wore an aviator's jacket, which looked like it was from World War II. While the girl looked like the same age as me, the boy looked younger.

"-didn't use the shadows to cheat, Thalia!" The boy shouted to the girl, who must've been Thalia.

"Then why the fuck can't I jump?" The girl, Thalia, shouted back at the boy.

"Because you don't know how to! Girls don't play basketball!"

"You fucking son of a-"

"Thalia!" Luke interfered. "As much as it amuses me to watch you two fight, watch your language." Luke had a small grin visible on his face. When he saw me, he just gave me a thumb up.

"Sure thing, Luke. I'll settle this like how I always do." Thalia said. The air next to her glittered like there was some sort of fairy dust. Then, something appeared next to her from thin air.

There was a blue shining with bright blue light, like it was made out of lightning. Turns out, it gave out several sparks of lightning from its body.

"That's not fair! You know you had a powerful one!" Nico whined. Thalia shrugged.

"If you're a chicken, I guess that-"

"Fine!" The boy held his hand to the sky and the ground next to him darkened. From the darkness, a young bear was formed. It was easily the size of a go-kart, only a bit bigger. It gave out a roar which was kind of adorable. The bear had black fur around its body and its claws looked as sharp as razorblades. Even the fangs looked scary.

"What can your Ursa Minor do to me?" Thalia mused.

"Ah, you're about to watch them duel. This'll be a good experience for you, Percy." Chiron explained. I thought he'd be stopping them from fighting, but turns out he was enjoying this, like he was used to them bickering.

"Well, you have the upper hand. Your star can fly." The boy said.

"That's not an excuse, Nico." Thalia said. So, his name is Nico . . .

"Come on, Thalia. Give Nico a break. He's just a kid." Another kid stepped out from the crowd. She looked exactly like Nico, but she wore a floppy green hat to hide her face. She had silky black hair that lengthened until her shoulders. If I had to guess, the girl is probably Nico's sister.

"Stay out of it, Bianca." Thalia said. As I looked closely, everyone around here had a smile on their face. Nico seemed like amused rather than angry, and he tried to cover it with an angry face. This was probably a normal thing for them here, but I was watching intently. If they were going to fight, I figured it wouldn't be pretty.

"Don't worry Nico. I'll side with you." Luke volunteered.

"That's not fair!" Thalia whined.

"Let me. It will be a fun two versus two duel." Annabeth said, stepping out. Thalia and Annabeth gave each other high-fives. Luke and Nico grinned while the others cheered. Chiron merely chuckled while I, as usual, had a dumb expression.

"Oi! New kid!" Luke called. He pointed at me and beckoned me forward. "This would be nice for you to learn something. Nico, could you back out on this one?"

"Sure thing, Luke. I'm interested in the new kid's abilities."

"My name is Percy, in case you were wondering." I grumbled out loud. Everyone chuckled.

"This'll be a great first experience for you, Percy." Annabeth said with and evil grin, as equal as Thalia. Something told me that this won't end up the way I wanted it to. Annabeth held out her hand and summoned her star. The space next to her feet began to shine brightly, forming a fox with flaming red fur. Its eyes were a mixture of red, green and yellow, mixed together like some sort of galaxy. It shined brightly, visible all the way through where I was standing.

"Let me guess as best as I could," I said. "That thing is a fox, and that flying thing there is a bird which needs extreme sunglasses to look upon."

Everyone managed a laugh. "Well, at least you're not wrong. My star, is Vulpecula, the fox, while Thalia's is Aquila, the-"

"The bird that carried Zeus' thunderbolts." I said.

"Very good," Annabeth said, seemed pleased with herself.

"Well, let's see what you're made of." Thalia said. Luke summoned his star, Gemini, and ordered both of them to attack Aquila and Vulpecula. Aquila had a slight advantage because it could fly. Aquila shot a thunderbolt from its mouth, but the other half of Gemini blocked it. Vulpecula didn't seem like a major threat, because it was five times smaller than the other half of Gemini. Vulpecula opened its mouth and shot some sort of energy, swirled in red, green and yellow colour. Gemini dodged in time, missing it by a few centimetres. Luke just smirked at Annabeth.

"That's the advantage of some stars," Luke explained. "Vulpecula's constellation was arranged with something called the Dumbell Nebula, making it even more powerful."

"Powerful enough to beat you." Annabeth said.

"Nope, you're wrong." Luke said. The crowd cheered as both the stars traded blows.

"Uh, Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"A little help would be nice." Luke said.

"But, how do I-"

"Just, concentrate within you, call it out and it'll probably come to your aid."

"Who should I call? There're like, eighty-eight choices, literally." I said.

"Just try it."

I held out my hand, muttering silently to myself. _Anyone, the ram dude, the fish dude or the scorpion dude, please come?_ I pleaded. Nothing happened at first, but I could feel some sort of vibrationcoming from my fingers. Then, there was a bright flash of light coming from the sky and landed in front of me. Instantly, everyone was forced to look away. When the light died down, I could see . . . Uh . . . I can't think properly . . .

It was a beautiful woman, with angelic wings. Her hair was shining black, if that was possible. She had to be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, and she looked about my age. From her shoulders to her wrists, links of chains slithered down and a meter of it was dangling from both of her hands.

"Um, who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Virgo, the Virgin."

I thought everyone would laugh or anything that I got a star who's not masculine at all, but they were just staring in awe. "Um, okay. Nice to meet you. I'm Percy Jackson."

"Are you the one who summoned me?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah."

"Then you are my owner and master." She said, bowing slightly.

That sounded really dirty, weird and wrong at the same time, not necessarily in that order.

"Okay, no need for that." I said.

"Wow Percy, she's a beauty." Luke said. The battle between us and Thalia and Annabeth was temporarily stopped. Virgo turned her head around and saw Gemini.

"Castor, Pollux, it's been a while." Virgo greeted. The Gemini twins nodded in agreement.

"Wait, you two- you know what, let's finish this first." I said, returning to their fight.

"Don't think a virgin will save you, Percy. We're still going to whoop your ass." Thalia said.

I thought so.

**A/N: So, how was it? I tried to explain the idea I'm trying to make here as best as I could, and here it is. I'm sorry if it's a bit boring, but it's hard to explain things. Plus, I had to do hours, and hours, and hours of research on every one of the constellations I'm planning to use. Searching for the list of constellations was a pain in the ass. I tried looking for the ones that I liked the most and I tried to describe it as best as I could. So, leave a review if you like or hate it, like I said, a review always helps. Until then, take care.**

**P/S: Pick a pairing for Percy, or I'll pair him with Virgo. Your call. If you agree to pair him with Virgo, leave a review.**

**PP/S: I'll update this and the Percabeth fanfic according to my schedule, assuming I had one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Percy's POV**

So, a virgin for a star.

Am I dreaming or is some there some Greek god just wanted to fuck my life up?

Anyway, back to the duel.

So, Gemini stood to both of Luke's sides while Virgo stood to my left. Aquila hovered a few inches above the ground in front of Thalia while Vulpecula was sitting next to Annabeth's feet. The crowd was cheering for us, but I didn't know if they wanted us to win or get beat up.

"So, a few pointers?" I asked Luke.

"Yeah, don't lose focus, attack carefully and watch the opponent."

"Wow, so helpful." I said sarcastically.

Without any warning, Annabeth attacked first. Vulpecula fired a blast of its green, yellow and red mixture of energy towards Virgo. I didn't know what to do. Instinctively, I shouted, "Hit the deck!" Probably not the best command, but it suddenly came out of my mouth. Luckily, Virgo flapped her wings once and hovered slightly to the left, missing the blast by a few centimetres.

"It started?" I asked dumbly. To answer my question, Aquila fired a lightning bolt at Virgo. Again, to my luck, Luke sent out Castor –or Pollux, I can't tell- to block the bolt. Castor raised its shield and the bolt bounced to the ground harmlessly. The other half of the Gemini twin raised its spear and lunged at Vulpecula. The fox may be small, but it was agile, quick and swift. Pollux thrusts its spear dozens of time, but Vulpecula was too fast.

"Go on the offense." Luke said. I nodded, pretending like understood.

"How the fuck am I supposed to do that?" I muttered to myself.

"At your command." Virgo said suddenly. Okay, at my command. This is just like, uh, a game.

"Gotta think fast, Percy!" Thalia shouted. Aquila fired another lightning bolt, and my mind went to work.

"Dodge the bolt." I commanded. Virgo steered clear. "Disable the blue bird thingy."

Virgo moved with incredible swiftness. As I looked closer, the chains dangling from her hands were getting longer and longer. Aquila fired bolts after bolts of lightning, none of them hit. As Virgo got closer, the chains were easy as long as my legs. She lashed the chain out, wrapping itself around Aquila. Virgo swung the chain downwards to the ground. Aquila let out an eagle screech before disappearing in a lightning flash, literally. Thalia staggered backwards and fell to her butt.

"I didn't kill it, did I?" I asked dumbly. Chiron merely chuckled and shook his head.

Meanwhile, Luke was too busy duelling with Annabeth. Pollux was attacking Vulpecula, trying to hit it while Castor- wait, where's Castor? It was defending me a while ago . . .

"Luke! You're using your star's ability!" Annabeth whined. "It's not fair!"

"You used the Dumbbell Nebula," Luke pointed out. "It's totally fair."

"You know I can't beat you like this!" Annabeth said. "I'll take on Percy, one on one." Okay, I know I've just got hold of the basics, but come on, was that necessary?

"Okay then, fine." Luke said. Pollux stopped attacking and Vulpecula backed out. Then, Pollux's figure shimmered and splits into two. The other one was Castor. So, Gemini's ability is the ability to merge together, becoming a better fighter and individual. It sounds like the Super Saiyan dude I've read once in a comic book. "Gemini, let's take a break for a while." Gemini both nodded and disappeared in a flash of light.

"So, Percy, now it's you and me. Your virgin against my fox." Annabeth said. The way she said it made me think of unnecessary things that I would not like to talk about.

"Okay," I said. I felt nervous with all these people staring at me, but I had no choice. I can't back down now, because that'll make me look like a complete coward. "Virgo, can you, uh, walk me through this?"

"Do I have permission to kill it, master?" Virgo asked.

"No, don't kill it. Simply defeat it," To be honest, what's the difference? "And don't call me master."

Virgo simply nodded and went to work. Her chains grew longer and she started to lash at Vulpecula with incredible speed. Vulpecula acted just as fast, dodging left and right. "Attack her, now." Annabeth muttered.

"Virgo, cover yourself!" I shouted. Virgo wrapped her wings around herself as the blast of Dumbbell Nebula from Vulpecula hit Virgo. There was a bright explosion that forced me to close my eyes. When the light died down, Virgo was still there, standing over a fox that's disappearing in a flash of flames.

"W-what happened?" Annabeth asked. "That should've sent you back!"

"My special ability." Virgo said. "I can create a shield that could block anything, sending them back to the ones who sent it." Not only I got a virgin for my star, but her ability is probably the most underestimated ability of all. Basically, she's a shield.

"Well, that was a wonderful duel." Chiron announced. "Percy, I hoped you learned a few things about the world you're living in right now."

"Yeah, it's full of crap and a bunch of stuff I don't understand, like algebra." I grumbled. Chiron chuckled and trotted off to the archery range. The crowd went on and did their usual stuff they always do.

Thalia, Annabeth, Luke and Nico went towards me. They had grins on their faces, which was kind of unexpected. I'd half expected Annabeth would be mad at me for beating her. Instead, she just grinned, along with Thalia.

"Nice job, Percy." Luke said.

"Yeah, you really kicked Thalia's ass." Nico said. "I'm Nico, by the way, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades."

Then, Thalia kicked him out of the way. "And I'm Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus."

"What was that for?" Nico demanded. Thalia just shrugged. Nico grumbled something under his breath as he got up, probably a rude retort meant for Thalia.

"And I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." Annabeth shook my hand.

"As you've known, I'm Luke, son of Hermes." Luke said. Great, my first day here and I've made some friends. Poseidon must be really proud of me.

"Uh, yeah. Nice to meet you guys."

"Who's your Greek parent?" Annabeth asked.

"Poseidon." I said casually. There were some surprised faces, but none of them were really shocked. I was about to ask them what number were they, but I was stopped by a guy when he bumped into my shoulder roughly, like he meant to do that. I staggered back a bit, but I held my ground. "What the fuck is your problem?"

The guy who bumped into me turned around. He had blood red eyes and had a brown shaggy hair. He just grinned smugly at me as he continued walking backwards. "You're my problem."

"Fuck off, Blake, before I zap your ass again." Thalia warned. Blake smirked and ran off, only to trip down and fell face first to the ground. Nico's star, Ursa Minor, had tripped him. We all burst out laughing and rolling on the ground. The dude, Blake, was flushed red with embarrassment before running off.

"That was nice, Nico." Luke said, giving Nico a high-five. Nico just grinned.

"Who the hell was that anyway?" I asked.

"Blake, son of Ares, the fifth one to be claimed." Annabeth explained. "He thinks he's cool and powerful because he's the first one to be claimed in this camp."

"Wait, I thought you said he was the fifth?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I said he's the first one to be claimed _in this camp_. As for number one, well, none of us have ever met him or her."

"Chiron knew about the demigod, but he refused to talk about it." Luke continued. "But, there are rumours that he has Leo in his possession."

"Leo, you mean the lion?" I asked. They nodded. "What's special about Leo? I mean, the dragon constellation must be more powerful, right?"

To my surprise, they shook their heads. "You know, some constellations are made Zodiacs for a reason." Thalia said.

Okay, for one day, I've experienced way too much weirdness.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't worry; I don't understand it either during my first time." Nico said. That made me felt better. At least I know I wasn't the only one idiot about this kind of subject.

"The thirteen Zodiacs, as you know, are the ones that are more powerful than others. In this camp, there're only five demigods who had them, including both you and Luke." Annabeth explained.

"What about the others?" I asked.

"One of the demigods is Blake, who has Taurus in his possession." Thalia said grudgingly.

"Okay, enough about him. How about the others?"

"Connor and Travis Stoll," Nico said. "They had Aries and Capricorn."

"Twins?" I asked. All of them nodded. "And somehow, coincidentally, both of them got goats?"

"One of them is a ram, Percy." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "But yeah, similar to a goat. Both had horns, massive strength and incredible speed."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Yeah, you need to learn combat." Luke said.

"Why?"

"Percy, we may have our stars to fight for us, but we can't summon them all the time. They have feelings and they do get tired. When that happens, you're going to have to defend yourself." Luke continued.

This should be good.

**Line Break**

I've tried every weapon that was available in the armoury. Hunting knives with Bianca, I could manage it slightly. Daggers with Annabeth, maybe no. Axe with Beckendorf, I can't even lift it. Spears with Thalia, its way too long for my standards. Archery . . . don't get me started.

When it was my time to test the sword, Luke was my opponent. They say Luke was the best swordsman in camp, which meant I was in trouble. They gave me a sword, but it felt wrong in my hand. It felt too short.

"Ready?" Luke asked.

"Uh, yeah?" I managed to get the last word out like a question. Luke attacked me slowly, giving me a chance to get used to it. I parried a strike from Luke, and countered with a thrust of my sword. Luke rolled to the left and swiped his sword towards my feet. I jumped over it and twirled around, trying to catch him off guard. Unfortunately, he noticed it. He ducked under my sword, grabbed my wrist and twisted the sword out of my hand. The next thing I knew, his sword was already levelled near my throat.

"I think the sword suits you well." Chiron said. "You managed to last five seconds against him."

"Thanks, Chiron." I grumbled. "But this sword, doesn't feel right in my hand. It seems, unbalanced."

"How about you try looking for another one?" Luke asked.

"Uh, I'll see-"

"There's no need." Chiron said suddenly. "I was wondering why Poseidon gave me this; I guess it's for you." Chiron gave me a standard pen. I don't see how it'll help me though.

"Should I write the enemy to death?" I asked. Chiron chuckled.

"Uncap the pen." Chiron said. I uncapped in. The pen sprang into full size, growing into a glowing bronze sword. Written on the blade, was some kind of name in Ancient Greece, Anaklusmos.

"Riptide." I suddenly muttered out loud. The sword felt perfectly balanced in my hands when I experimentally swing it. "It feels perfect." Chiron just looked at me intently.

"It's a gift from your father. He gave it to me a while ago and told me that in time, it will have its use." Chiron said. I twirled it in my hand, switching between hand swords.

"Let's try it out." I said. Luke nodded.

"Ready?" Luke asked. I nodded.

Luke started with a swing to the right. I blocked his sword and tried to counter with a kick, but he swiftly moved out of the way. I turn on the offence, feigned a strike and thrust my sword to his body. Luke met his blade with mine, twirling it around. When I thought I was going to be disarmed, I tightened my grip and followed along with the flow. At the right moment, I twirled around and swung sideways, almost decapitating him if it weren't for his sword blocking my blade's path.

"Nice going, Percy." Luke said while grinning. "Now I can take it up a notch." Luke started attacking faster. He twirled around, attacking me from the left. I blocked his sword but he continued to spin and kicked me in the legs, causing me to tumble to the ground. The instant he did that, there was a flash of light next to me. The next thing I know, I was standing behind Virgo. She had her hand out, and a blue transparent shield was surrounding us. Luke was looking at where I was a few seconds ago. "What the-"

"Dude." I called out. Luke looked at me and frowned.

"Why did you call Virgo? We're sparring." Luke said.

"I know and I didn't call her." I said. "It's okay Virgo, lower the shield." Virgo lowered her hand and the shield disappeared. I was also as confused as Luke was. "Why did you come here?"

"You were in danger, so I had to come." Virgo simply said.

"No, Virgo. We were sparring, for training." I explained.

"Forgive me, mas-"

"Don't call me master. Just call me Percy." I said.

"Forgive me, Percy."

"It's okay. You can go back now." I said. Virgo nodded and disappeared. Luke still had a confused look on his face. "What's wrong? Why do you have that look?"

"I'm just, confused. That's never happened before."

"What's never happened?"

"A star appearing to the aide of its owner without being summoned." Luke said. "I don't know how it happened, but I-"

"I know how." A voice said right next to us. I figured it was a camper, but Luke had his sword drawn. It was a girl with silky red hair and wore a velvet dress. She looked seductive, _too _seductive.

"Who are you? I've never seen you around. Whe-" Luke turned around, but he didn't seem to find what he was looking for. "Where's Chiron?"

"The old Centaur thinks he's in the archery range." The lady said. She held her hand forward and a snake emerged from the ground. It slithered around her feet and curled up her hand as she reached it towards the snake.

"Ophiuchus," I said. "I thought it was a snake bearer?"

The lady shook her head and grinned at me evilly. "That's what you think. Ophiuchus eaten its bearer and became a constellation itself. It's simply a snake."

"You still haven't answered my question." Luke said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Rachel Dare, demigod number three."

**A/N: I figured I'd upload chapter three for fun. Okay, who am I kidding, I enjoyed updating this fanfic. I kinda stalled on my Percabeth fanfic, and I'm truly sorry for that. So, I still need that pairing decision. Most of you voted for Piper or Virgo, and I'm going to be choosing Virgo at this rate.**

**So leave a review if you like or hate it, like I said, a review always helps. Until then, take care.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm being inconsistent, am I?**

**Chapter 4**

**Percy's POV**

Let's do a quick recap.

So, I'm a demigod, my father's Poseidon, my mother knows this, my teacher is a human-horse hybrid, I have a virgin for a star, a pen for a weapon and now I'm facing Rachel Dare, demigod number three and had the Ophiuchus in her possession.

Did I miss anything? If I didn't, let's get back to where I left off.

Luke and I had our swords drawn at Rachel as Ophiuchus slithered around her, snaking above her arms and shoulders. The snake had green scales and its eyes were yellow with slits, like a reptile's eyes.

"What do you want?" Luke asked in a steely voice.

"Well, I've just come here to get this little boy here." Rachel said, pointing straight at me. The snake extended its head from her hand and hissed at me. I've never been terrified with snakes before, but that didn't stop me from swallowing the lump in my throat. If I survived through this, maybe I'll ask Bear Grylls how to kill snakes.

"What do you want with me?" I asked, trying to ignore the Ophiuchus staring at me like a rat.

"It's not me who wants you, it's her. Demigod number two." Rachel explained. Upon hearing that, Luke scowled and held his sword a bit higher. "You know her, right Luke? You used to follow her."

"I _used _to follow her," Luke said, emphasising on the word _used. _I don't know what Luke was mad about, but I'm guessing there's some bad blood between Luke and the mentioned _her_.

"That's not why I'm here though. Hylla needs the boy." Rachel said. So, there's a history between Luke and some woman named Hylla. Luke glared at her.

"Why do you want him anyway?" Luke asked.

"That's not for you to know."

"Then you can't have him." Luke summoned Gemini. Two flashes erupted from both of his sides. Castor and Pollux appeared, weapons ready. I summoned Virgo to my aid, which somehow amuses Rachel.

"Oh, you got a virgin for your star. How cute." Rachel said.

"At least better than your pet snake." I hissed. It wasn't the best insult I could come up with, but that's all I could think off. Rachel frowned at my insult, which probably did the trick.

"Go away, Rachel. You can't fight both of us alone." Luke warned.

Rachel snarled at both of us. "I will be back but before that, I'll leave a present." Rachel waved her hand and a wave of nausea washed over me. I would've almost collapsed if it weren't for Luke who caught me.

"Whoa, Perce, you alright?"

"Yeah, just feeling a bit sick." I said. The nausea was really uncomfortable. Weird things went into my head like muffled voice, disoriented visions, unknown hissings . . .

Wait . . .

"Look out!" I said weakly. I pushed Luke out of the way just as Ophiuchus quickly lashed at his leg. Fortunately, Luke was fine. Unfortunately, the snake bypassed Luke and its teeth sank into my leg. I screamed out loud and collapsed to the floor. The pain was searing hot, and it was literally crawling up in my leg as the venom flowed through my veins.

"Oh shit! Percy!" Luke rushed towards me. "Gemini! Call Will, Chiron or someone! Bring a healer here!" Gemini said something to Luke, but I couldn't hear it. My vision and hearing started to become dull. Virgo was kneeling right beside me. My vision got worse and I saw nothing but blur in my eyes. My breathing was getting weaker and weaker.

I heard Chiron's faint voice, along with Piper and 's when I blacked out.

**Luke's POV**

Sometimes, your old enemies can be such a gigantic pain in the ass.

After the Ophiuchus bit Percy, I knew there was little time to save him. Gemini came back with Chiron, Annabeth and Piper. Virgo, surprisingly, knelt next to him.

"What happened?" Chiron asked.

"I'll explain later. Can you heal him?" I asked.

"He can't." Virgo said which surprised most of us. "The venom from Ophiuchus can't be cured by normal medicine."

"We need a god." Annabeth stated out, but Virgo shook her head.

"I can heal him, but you will have to tell him what happened. Tell him he can't summon me for at least three days, while I'm recovering. I will take the venom from his body." Virgo explained. This is certainly the first for me, and I've seen many weird shits in my life. Everyone just nodded and agreed with the plan. "He will have to rest after this."

"How do you planning on getting the venom out of him?" Piper asked.

Then, well, another thing to add on my "Weird Shits I've Seen" list.

Virgo leaned forward and crashed her lips to Percy. If it were any other circumstances, we would've cheered but now, our jaw dropped. Then, I looked closer. She wasn't really kissing him, but she was merely sucking the venom out of him in a mouth to mouth process, which is probably the same thing.

The part where Virgo takes the venom for her owner didn't confused me at all. What confused me was the fact that Virgo, a constellation symbolizing a virgin, was kissing a boy. Note, emphasis on _virgin_. Fucking highlight the word and circle it with a huge black marker. She's a virgin, or maiden, whichever, and this was against it. No, I don't have a problem with it, but I was afraid of what would happen to her, or to Percy for that matter. The gods have a bad temper, you know?

Virgo pulled away from him and the colour returned to Percy's skin. Virgo vanished in a flash of light, not saying anything else. Percy's breathing got steadier. I walked up to him and put my hand on his forehead.

"He's temperature is a bit cold, but he'll be alright with some rest. Gemini, can you take him to the infirmary?"

"Sure, Luke." Castor said. Like Percy, I don't like them calling me master. They tend to do that during the first few weeks Luke had control over them, but now they treated Luke like friends instead of owners. Gemini carried Percy to the infirmary.

"I'll go and make sure he's okay." Chiron said as he trotted along with Gemini.

Then, Annabeth, Piper and I got quiet, at least for a few seconds before we sprang up with the same question in mind.

"Did that just happened?" We asked at the same time.

"Well, Virgo kissed him." Annabeth stated out blankly.

"I don't think that's a good sign, considering she's supposed to be a virgin." Piper said.

"Why are you exaggerating things? She just kissed him, it's not like they had sex. She's still a virgin, you know?" I pointed out. Piper and Annabeth rolled their eyes, which means I said something that what boys understand.

"The kiss didn't bother us, Luke. It's what follows after the kiss." Piper explained. "As much as she is a star, she's one of the stars that actually act like a human, in case you haven't noticed. You've met Hercules and Orion, right? See how human they act? Even your star, Gemini, acts like your best friend."

"But that doesn't mean she'll fall in love. It's just a kiss." I said again. And again, the girls rolled their eyes, trying to show how much an idiot am I.

"They were once human too, Luke. Virgo, Orion, Perseus and the constellations based on legends. They were the humans that were put on the stars by the gods." Annabeth explained

I just shrugged it off and went towards my cabin.

**Line Break**

**Percy's POV**

"Okay, okay, okay, hold up." I said, holding my hands up. "Are you telling me that Virgo kissed me?" Annabeth and Piper nodded. "And then what? She left?"

"She said she had to. She told us to tell you that you shouldn't summon her in a couple of days, at least while she's recovering." Annabeth explained.

"She seems to care for you, Percy. Not many stars do with their owners." Piper stated out.

"Well, not many of them are human." Annabeth stated out.

"Good point."

"Annabeth?" Travis' head was seen sticking out from the door of the infirmary. "Chiron's looking for you."

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." Annabeth said. "Well, that's my cue to go. Percy, get some rest, you'll need it. And don't go anywhere." I rolled my eyes.

"I can't feel my leg, how am I supposed to walk?" I said. Annabeth gave me an innocent smile before she wandered off. Piper just sat there, laughing. When she finally stopped, she asked me something that, well, I didn't really know how to answer.

"What did it felt like?" Piper asked.

"I felt nothing at first, but then there was some sort of searing pain in my leg before it went numb. Then-"

"Not that!" Piper smacked my injured leg. Luckily, I couldn't feel it.

"Then what were you talking about?"

"The kiss. What did it felt like?" Piper asked.

"Uh, I was unconscious."

"You must've felt something."

"Well, I felt a slight tingle in my lips. Then my throat felt hot as the venom seeped from my mouth to hers." I said, blushing a bit at the thought that my mouth and Virgo had met.

**Line Break**

**?'s POV**

Virgo was pale and weak after the incident with Percy. The process of removing the venom from his body was easy; it was removing it from _her _body that was difficult. Luckily, she managed, through a lot of pain. Now, she's on a bed, resting, but won't fall asleep. It was a bit hard after what she'd been through.

"You shouldn't have done what you did." A voice said in front of her. Standing in front of her bed were the Gemini twins. They didn't look angry but more like, sad.

"I was saving him. It was the only way." Virgo argued.

"You're a virgin, Virgo. We're supposed to stand for what we're symbolized for. I mean, have you ever seen Vulpecula acts like a cat? He's a fox, so he'll be a fox." Castor said.

"Like I said, that was the only way to save my master. Besides, it's not like I lost my virginity."

The twins shook their heads. "Love is unexpected, Virgo."

"I'm not in love and I will never be." Virgo said, getting a bit angry. "I am a maiden. Artemis, Hestia and Athena had used me as their symbol of maidenhood. I will never break my promise."

Both of them sighed. "Just, try to be more careful next time. And don't go to far with Percy." Pollux warned.

"I won't."

With that, Gemini flashed out.

**A/N: Okay, so, awkward... Yeah. I'm getting more and more inconsistent with updating different fanfics as I tend to update this one first. I was just giving you guys a first impression on how this story will turn out to be. I'll post the first five chapters just so you guys won't get bored and I'll-**

**That's just the lamest excuse I've thought of. Okay, I got a little carried away. I'll try to update evenly this time around, in both fanfics. I'm sorry this chapter is a bit short, but I had to do it just so I could continue on the fanfic. And I'm super sleepy, by the way. I'm literally falling asleep on this laptop right now. So, leave a review if you like or hate it, like I said, a review always helps. Until then, take care.**

**P/S: I'm going to pick Virgo for the pairing, is that okay with you guys? Leave a review on your opinion about that. But hey, you can't blame me. I've read your reviews and most of you prefer Virgo over Piper, even though you liked both of the pairings so, yeah.**

**PP/S: This would've come out sooner if it wasn't for the site's technical problems. is having some issues and I can't seem to update, so, sorry for the lateness.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, but got caught up with school. So, yeah...**

**Chapter 5**

**Percy's POV**

**Three Days Later . . .**

I was tempted to summon Virgo today, because it's been three days since she saved me. I have my own reasons to call her out, like to thank her, to know her more and to know how she can suddenly appear without me summoning her.

During my three days here, things had been better or worse. I'd made some new friends. I've known Reyna, who appears to be more Roman-like instead of Greek, like most of the people here. I don't know what her star was, but Luke warned me not to mess with her if you don't want your ass kicked.

Then, I got to know Bianca di Angelo, Nico's big sister. She was a daughter of Pluto and her star was the big version of Ursa Minor that is Ursa Major. From what Thalia told me, she's dangerous in her own way, especially with a five hundred pound grizzly in her arsenal of weapons along with a few daggers and a bow and arrows.

I also made some enemies, like Blake and . . . well, for now I only had problems with Blake. He's being a jackass all of the time, as if he wasn't a jackass already.

I went to the arena with Piper. We have bonded closely together, and she's practically my best female friend in this camp. Her star, for some reason, was Crux, the southern cross. I don't know how it would help her, being only a cross, but the gods have their own weird ideas.

Annabeth and Luke were duelling in the arena, while Nico and Thalia watched them amusingly. Vulpecula fired a blast of Dumbbell Nebula, forcing Luke to dodge along with the Gemini twins.

"Are we having a duel, or are you trying to kill me?" Luke asked.

"Same thing." Annabeth shrugged. "Besides, you don't have the balls to harm me anyway." Luke knew she was right. I've learned that Luke, Annabeth and Thalia shared a past, and the three of them have bonded really close over the years. They would lay their lives for one another without hesitation and they treat each other like brothers and sisters.

Gemini attacked Vulpecula quickly and rapidly, not giving it a chance to counter. Vulpecula was swift and quick, which makes it difficult to hit. Finally, Gemini got a lucky hit and struck Vulpecula, which disappeared in a flash of flames. Luke grinned while Annabeth frowned. "You got lucky." She grumbled.

"Well, I'm the son of Hermes. I'm always lucky." Luke ruffled Annabeth's hair. Annabeth grumbled something that made Luke chuckled. I stepped forward with Piper.

"Are we interrupting?" I asked.

Luke and Annabeth turned their heads at me. "Oh, not at all. We were just sparring." Luke said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just thought I'd spend some time with you guys for a while." I said. Luke chuckled as he patted me on the back. He led me and Piper towards where Annabeth, Thalia and Nico were sitting and chatting.

"Hey Percy." Nico greeted when he saw me. I just smiled.

"Why are you hanging out with Piper?" Thalia said with a suspicious look on her face.

"Is it wrong to hang out with her?" I asked. Thalia shook her head. "Besides, she's my best female friend."

"Just say best girlfriend." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"And by saying that, you guys will thing Percy and I are a couple." Piper said, as the matter-of-factly.

Most of them chuckled at this.

I uncapped Riptide and started to shadow duel, alone. I twirled around and strike, backed away and thrust my sword. I lunged forward towards the air and cleaved downwards.

"Nice moves." Luke said.

I stopped myself after finishing a swing of the blade. "Was that a compliment, or were you just insulting me?"

"A little of both." Luke shrugged. "How's it going with Virgo?"

"I don't know. I wanted to summon her, but I just couldn't bring myself to it."

"And why is that?"

"Don't ask me questions that I don't know the answer to."

"Did you just quote from Men In Black?"

"Uh, maybe."

Luke went down to the floor in a fit of laughter. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's all the commotion's about?" Annabeth and Thalia asked as they went towards us.

"Nothing, I was just-"

Then, I felt a sharp and cold metal pressed against my throat. My friends' faces turned serious and alert as they took out their weapons. I felt a hand yanked Riptide out of my hand. My sword clattered to the floor, but Chiron told me that it will return to my pocket soon. Surely whoever was taking me hostage doesn't know about it.

"No one moves, or I'll cut his throat." A male's voice said behind me.

"Ethan, what are you planning?" Luke growled. "You're a camper."

"That's what you think." The dude, Ethan, sneered. "Lord Kronos has put a massive bounty on the kid's head. There will be a lot more demigods and monsters after him, good or bad. Who's to say, even you guys might stab him in the back."

"We won't, Ethan. Why? Because we're friends. And friends don't stab each other on the back." Piper said.

"Yeah right." Ethan said. I felt Riptide back in my pocket, and I'm pretty sure Ethan doesn't know about this. Just as when I was about to take Riptide out, something slammed Ethan to the wall, making him release his grasp on me. I was about to say thanks to my friends for saving me, but they were just as confused as I was.

"No one harms him." A familiar voice said. Virgo appeared in a flash of light.

Whoa, Virgo is a drama queen.

She stood next to me, just as alive as ever. I was staring at her in awe and disbelief. Again, without my permission, she manages to be here without me calling or summoning her.

Ethan coughed up some blood as he recovered. "So, you want to play it like that, huh? You're going to hide behind that virgin bitch again?" That enraged me. I wanted to attack him directly after that, but Virgo stopped me. I looked at her, but she just shook her head. I don't know what that meant, but I took her advice and stayed back, but I gripped my knuckle tightly. Ethan held his hand out and another flash of light appeared. Behind him, stood a massive . . . uh . . .

"Forgive me for being rude, but that's a clock." I stated out.

Behind him was a grandfather clock, easily being five feet tall. It was brown coloured and the needles were all pointed at the Roman number twelve. The pendulum wasn't swinging as it stayed still.

"I know, but don't underestimate me. This is Horologium, my star. It has a very special ability." Ethan grinned evilly. He snapped his fingers, and the clock started ticking. The pendulum started swinging and the needle on the clock, indicating the second, was moving. "It affects your time sense, making you react and move slower than usual."

It wasn't true, at all. I was moving perfectly normal. "Uh, it doesn't work." I said. Without warning, Ethan forward quickly, not giving me the chance to draw Riptide. When I thought he was going to land a hit, Virgo lashed her chain straight at him, making it wrap around his neck. Virgo yanked the chain and sent him flying to the wall. It was a gruesome sight, seeing a man's neck being wrenched. Ethan choked up, trying to catch some air.

"Percy, our time sense is slower, get it?" Annabeth warned. "Everything is moving normally for him, but for us, it's moving ten times slower."

I nodded my head. So it wasn't him being faster, it was me reacting slower. "Ethan, I have no business with you, so get out of here before I leave you with, uh, some unmerciful friends."

Ethan managed to get up, but his legs were shaking. "You will die by Kronos' hands."

"He's annoying me." Thalia grumbled.

He managed to run forward, but I had it under control. "Virgo, use the shield."

Virgo nodded and spread her wings out. A transparent blue shield of energy formed around me. Suddenly, a golden wave bounced of off the shield. Then, Ethan moved slower than usual, or . . .

"What happened?" I asked.

"His star's power bounced off the shield. Now, _his _time sense is slower." Virgo explained. I just nodded and stepped forward. I didn't like Ethan, partly because he's working with Kronos. Partly because he'd just insulted Virgo, and that made me mad. When he saw me moving fast (for him), he stopped in his tracks.

"How are you moving fa-"

He didn't finish his sentence. I landed a hard right punch to his face, sending him tumbling and sprawling to the ground. His nose bled and he coughed up some blood. "Virgo, take care of Horologium. I'll deal with Ethan." I said. Virgo nodded and moved forward. She lashed her hands out and suddenly, her chains became like fifty times longer (estimated value) and wrapped itself around Horologium. Virgo pulled the two chains strong at fast, shattering the clock's midsection into splinters. Horologium vanishes in a shower of golden dust. The time went back to normal.

"Percy, uh, what are you doing?" Annabeth asked.

"Just making sure he's no longer a threat." I said dangerously. I took out Riptide and levelled the sword to his throat. Ethan choked a bit when the sword tip was aimed at his neck. "Go away, leave this camp and don't ever show your face here again."

"What makes you think your bitch will save you?" Ethan taunted.

That set me off.

I threw my sword away and started to punch his lights out. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and started to punch him again, and again, and again. Blood splattered on the wall and on my shirt.

"Percy, stop it." Thalia said.

I kept punching him. He called Virgo a bitch, so he'll pay. My mother had taught me to be respectful to woman, and I just don't tolerate with people who don't.

"Percy," Luke warned, but that didn't stop me either.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Then, with a voice as soothing and smooth as silk, she said, "Percy, stop it." Immediately, my hands stopped moving. I let go of his shirt and he dropped to the ground. He was unconscious, and was almost dead. My knuckles were bloody with his blood. I turned around to see the girl who spoke was Piper.

"I thought I told you not to charmspeak me again." I said.

"I didn't."

That took me a bit by surprise. I thought she'd used charmspeak, because I felt the urge to stop instantly. Or maybe it's because Piper was my friend and I stopped it for her. Either way, it was confusing. I looked around, and everyone was staring at me with horror.

"We need to bring him to Olympus. Can you ask Chiron for it?" I asked.

"We'll do it." Luke said. I nodded and went towards the beach to calm myself. I know in the beach, there would be a few campers around, so I picked a secluded spot where I was sure I would be alone. I held my hand out and summoned Virgo. She appeared in a flash of light. I sat on the sand and stared at the sea.

"You summoned me?" Virgo asked, doing a slight bow. I groaned.

"Okay, we need to work on that. First off, don't call me master, owner or something similar. Just, Percy. Say it with me, Per-cy." I said. Virgo looked at me.

"Percy,"

"See, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" I said. "Second, don't bow to me. I don't like it when people bow at me. I don't care if I'm a god, a demigod, a son of Poseidon or even the son of Chaos, don't ever bow at me. Just treat me like your average Percy Jackson." It was true, I guess. I hate it when people bow at me. It was like they were thinking that I was way more powerful than them. I don't care if I am the King of Gods, I won't have people bow at me. It's just too disturbing.

"As you wish, Percy." Virgo said.

"Finally, stop being so formal. Just, act like I'm your best friend." I said. Virgo was silent for a while.

"Sure, Percy."

"That's better. Now, where was I . . . oh, right. First, I need to know something. How do you keep appearing when I didn't call you at all? Not that I'm complaining, of course."

"Some stars, have that ability. To open their gates by force, instead of waiting permission from their owners." Virgo explained.

"Wait, gates?"

"Gates are like, well, our gateway to this world. We live in the skies, in Aether's realm. We can't just simply jump from his realm to the Earth. That's why we need gateways. Each star has a different gate."

I nodded. Then, I asked the million dollar question.

"Why did you kiss me?"

Maybe it was something I said or something I did, but Virgo didn't like it. She lunged at me, pinned me the sands with her hands holding my wrists tightly. Her wings spread wide and transformed into black wings, which was unusual. She had an angered look on her face. I was a bit scared, but I tried my best to hide it.

"Don't get yourself thinking that I kissed you!" Virgo shouted. "I only did that to save you and I had to do it!"

Virgo fixed me with an intense glare with her face only inches from mine. Then, her glare softened and turned into a look of regret. Her wings turned back to their original colour and she got off of me. "I-I'm sorry, Percy. I was just-"

Okay, so maybe she's just in that time of the month.

"It's okay, I understand. No more talking about, uh, that."

Virgo took a deep breath. Her wings shrank slightly to her, as if hugging her body. "I didn't kiss you, Percy."

"Yeah, I get that. Sorry for the misunderstanding."

"I just don't want you to think of me like that. My constellation stands for virginity, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"I understand." I said. "So, we're good?" I offered her my hand. She looked at me suspiciously at first, but she shook my hand. "Great, good to know we're on the same page."

Virgo nodded. "Thank you for understanding, Percy."

"You too, Virgo." I said. With that, Virgo disappeared. I sighed and crashed my body to the sand. I've never been sacred like that towards a woman, but people say that the first time is always the best.

Well, they were fucking wrong.

**A/N: You know where this is going, with the PiperxPercyxVirgo relationship. I'm going to make his life as hard as possible by choosing! Muahahaha! Anyway, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but school is being a dick as usual. There's a lot of homework to be done and, well, it just packs my schedule. Besides, Dota 2 can be addicting.**

**Yeah, yeah, I played Dota2, so what? Sorry if I offended any of you LoL or HoN players, but they aren't as interesting. **

**Now, where were we . . . Oh yeah. My schedule is a bit packed, but I'll try my best to update as many as I could. I'll be working on the Percabeth fanfic soon, so, Percabeth fans rejoice. Yay and all that. So, yeah . . . Leave a review if you like or hate the chapter, like I said, a review always helps. Until then, take care.**

**P/S: I know it sounds a lot like Fairy Tail (great manga, really), but I'm making a reference out of it. So, yeah.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Percy's POV**

After my little 'conversation' with Virgo, I almost fell asleep the instant my body hit the sands. I didn't realize that summoning your own star would take some energy, but considering Virgo was a powerful star and she almost killed me, the effort almost drained me. Luke and Annabeth had told me that we could only summon them a few times without resting.

I stood up and went back to camp. I was afraid that my friends would be worried that I was gone. I wasn't gone for that long, so there's no need to rush.

By the time I reached came, everyone was rushing towards the large hearth that was surrounded by the cabins. I didn't know what the fuss was about and I didn't want to know, but curiosity got over me. I ran towards the large concentration of demigods and see if I could sneak a glance of what the fuss was about.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"Lady Hestia sent a message." A demigod answered me.

Then, the flames of the hearth shot upwards in brilliant red. Everyone backed away except for Chiron, who stood by the fire in his centaur form. The flames died down a bit, revealing a projection of a small girl, probably nine years old, in a brown robe. Her eyes were flaming red and it gave out some kind of warmth around me. Even though it was a projection, I could feel the power radiating from the goddess.

"Lady Hestia," Chiron said, bowing slightly. The other demigods followed suit and bowed. I felt like it would be the safest to bow. "What do we owe the pleasure of having your visit?"

Hestia smiled at Chiron. "Polite as always, Chiron." But her smile wavered. "I've come here with some unpleasant news. Hecate is possessed by Kronos."

There were some murmurs and mutterings amongst the crowd. There were some whisperings of awe, shocked and disbelief. I didn't find it to be so confusing. I remembered that Kronos was some kind of enemy towards the gods. It would made sense if he possessed one of the Olympians. What was confusing was how did he do it and how was he awake? Wasn't he supposed to be in a million pieces like, literally?

Apparently, Chiron had the same question. "How did this happen?"

Hestia shook her head. "We don't have a clue. Athena and Apollo are working hard to find a solution for this, but so far they've found nothing."

"Hecate is a minor goddess. Why should we care?" A stupid demigod said. Hestia fixed him with an intense glare and he disappeared in a flash of flames. On the spot where he had been standing stood a white rodent. It squeaked in terror before squirming off, away from sight.

"Hecate might not be one of the members of the council, but she's still a member of the Olympian family. She has the powers of a goddess and the destruction she could cause will wipe humanity away from the Earth." Hestia said, glaring at everyone and daring anyone to question her words.

"Of course, Lady Hestia." Chiron said carefully. "We will be careful and alert for any news or information that we'll hear."

Hestia nodded back at him. "Thank you, Chiron. Before I leave, I request the company of the son of Poseidon, alone." Hestia said. Dread started to crawl through my skin. What did she want from me?

"As you wish, my lady." Chiron turned towards the other campers. "Back to your regular duties!" He announced. As the crowd dispersed, I stood by the hearth with Chiron and the projection image of Hestia. "Wait her here." Chiron said before trotting off. I waited for a few seconds before the projection disappeared. The real thing emerged from the flames. The fire swirled through the air before landing in front of me, making Hestia appear.

She had a knack for dramatic entrances.

"Hello, Perseus Jackson." Hestia greeted. If there was some kind of manual or guide on 'How To Greet Immortals So You Won't Get Incinerated', I didn't read it.

"Uh, sup?" I said dumbly. Hestia chuckled at this, which was a relief. It was probably a better reaction rather than something painful like blasting me to shreds.

"I've heard about you from your father."

"My fa- oh . . ." I was still not used to the fact that my father was Poseidon, the Greek god of the sea.

"Perseus, your father had asked me to tell you this personally." Hestia said seriously. "Your father believes that you can stop Kronos from possessing Hecate, given your powers and star."

I would've laughed if the situation hadn't been so serious. "Why would he think that of me?"

"Because you're his only son and plus, you have Virgo on your side."

I sighed. "Don't take this the wrong way, but why is Virgo so special? Unless I had Leo or whatever, I don't think I-"

"Don't underestimate her, Percy. Virgo was once a fighter, like you. She stood for the symbol of a woman's maidenhood. She protected it and fought for it. She earned the respect from most of the Olympians, including myself."

I couldn't help but wonder what kind of past life Virgo had before she became a constellation. Hestia said Virgo was a fighter, like me and her cause of fighting is for maidenhood. I didn't know and I didn't really want to know.

"First things first, if my father really believed that I could save Hecate, how does he expect me to do that? And more importantly, why didn't he tell me personally?"

"Is not that your father does not wish to see you, is that you're not ready to see him."

At first, I was disappointed that I didn't know who my father was and why he left. Now, I'm just angry. Here I am, just found out that my father was actually a god and has been dying to see him, and he's telling me that I'm the one who's not ready to meet him yet. That's just dumb and ridiculous.

I just sighed. "Whatever. Don't expect me to be me when I see him."

"He loves you, Percy."

"If he does, he should see me himself." I grumbled. "So, how do I save Hecate?"

Hestia sighed, clearly given up on me. "You will need to find a way to get rid of Kronos' essence from possessing her."

"How should I do that?" I asked.

Hestia shrugged. "Just, figure something out." She said before disappearing in a flash of flames. That was _so _helpful. She expects me, an idiotic demigod, to figure something that even Athena couldn't figure out?

Gods are weird.

I stepped away from the hearth and made my way towards the Aphrodite cabin, where I could meet Piper. To my surprise, I ran into her at the basketball court. I caught up with her. She smiled at me when she saw me.

"Hey, Percy. What did Hestia said to you?" Piper asked.

"My father told her and she told me that my father thought I could save Hecate from Kronos' possession, somehow." I said. Piper had a confused look on her face.

"How are you supposed to do that?"

"That's what I asked. And she said 'figure something out'." I said.

"Well, the gods are cra-" She was interrupted by the shaking on the ground. Both of us staggered on our feet. The other campers stopped dead at their tracks.

_Foolish mortals, _a voice boomed out of nowhere. It was as if the voice was speaking directly inside my head. _You think I need a body to wipe you all out? I have the powers of Hecate in my possession and I will use it to destroy everyone and everything, one at a time. Let me give you a demonstration._

The ground rumbled again and several earthen hands shot out from the ground from several different spots. Some demigods shrieked while some gasped. Rising from the earth was some kind of humanoid figure, made out of dirt. Its eye sockets were hollow and their mouths were, well, they don't exactly have mouths. They looked more like mud golems to me, and they stood twice my height.

"What are they?" Piper squeaked.

"I don't know, but I don't think they're friendly."

To prove my point, the, uh, creature stomped its feat. The ground beneath us started shaking. My instincts took over and pushed Piper aside with me rolling to the other side. An earthen spire shot out of the ground and would've impaled us if it wasn't for my ADHD. I stood up and heard Chiron shouting in the distance.

"Defend the camp!"

I don't know how many were there, but I had to focus on the one attacking me right now. I heard several battles behind me and to my left and right. I just hoped my friends would be okay.

The golem, I assumed it was a golem because I played way too many games, roared and charged at me. How does it even roar without a mouth anyway?

I rolled to the left and uncapped Riptide. The pen sprang into bronze sword. I ran towards it from behind and slashed at its leg. The golem crumpled to its knees, but it didn't last long. The earth seemed to rise up from the ground and wrapped itself around the gash I just made on its leg. Soon, the wound was covered up and looked like it wasn't even injured in the first place. The golem turned around and started smashing the earth while making its way towards me.

I stepped back repeatedly so I wouldn't get pummelled. It was hard to reach him, since I have a melee weapon. If he keeps this on, the only thing I could do to attack him was to throw my sword at him, which isn't really a good idea since it's my only defence and offence weapon.

I went down with the last resort.

I summoned Virgo for the second time today. It would take a lot of energy, but I had to. I held my hand out and Virgo appeared next to me.

"What's wrong, Percy?"

I mentally rolled my eyes. "Well, there's a huge monster over there trying to kill me, I think that should clear that up." I said. The golem raised both of its hands and charged at me. It was a split second decision, but Virgo managed to conjure up a shield to protect both of us. The golem brought down its massive hands at the shield. I thought the shield would shatter, but instead, the golem's hand broke into debris. The golem roared in pain and staggered backwards. Virgo dropped the shield instantaneously and whipped her chains out, wrapping the, around the golem's neck. She yanked the chain backwards, severing the body from the head. As the head flew, Virgo lashed her chain one more time, splitting the head in half.

I'd half expected that the golem would just heal itself, but it didn't. Its figure collapsed into a pile of dirt and soil.

"Uh, I tried that but he didn't die." I said, clearly asking for an explanation.

"Attack the head. That will kill these golems."

So they were golems.

"Let's help the others. I said, though I'm not sure I can. I was breathing and sweating heavily."

"I'm sorry Percy, but you'll have to do that on your own. By summoning me twice, you used up too much of your energy. If I stayed here, you will be in no shape of helping your friends." Virgo started to disappear. "Good luck, Percy."

I was down to one knee, panting. I didn't know that the longer she stayed here the more of my energy drained. I was so caught up with these thoughts that I didn't notice the huge figure behind me, ready to smash me into a pizza.

Then, something that glowed brilliantly white whizzed past me in the speed of an arrow and impaled the golem in the head. It crumbled into a pile of dirt.

I looked behind me and saw Piper standing there with her arms out, as if she'd just thrown something. I ran towards her and gave her a hug. "Are you okay?"

"A bit. When you pushed me, my head hit a rock and I was just dizzy for a few minutes."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. It's better than being penetrated by a spear." Piper said.

"What was that?"

"You mean this?" Piper held her hand out and clenched her hands into a fist. Then, something appeared in her hands. It was some kind of cross made out of energy, with the end being sharpened. "It's my star, Crux, the Southern Cross."

"You have a weird way of attacking it."

"That's why it's unique." Piper said. "We need to help the others."

I cursed myself for forgetting. I looked around to see the battles were still going on. I guess they didn't know the fact that the only way to kill these things was to aim for the head. I ran forward along with Piper and saw two golems closing down on two children of Hades. The only thing that stood between them was the Ursa Minor and another massive bear, but this one stood with both of its legs and its claws were the size of daggers. Its eyes showed some type of frenzy that made me wonder if this animal was rabid or not. I assumed that it was Bianca's star, the Ursa Major.

"Aim for the head!" I shouted, loud enough for everyone to hear. Luckily, everyone caught it up. I saw Annabeth using Vulpecula and fired a beam of the Dumbbell Nebula towards the head of the golem. Soon, it was nothing more that dirt. Annabeth gave me a thumbs up before going to help the others.

I ran towards where Bianca was trying to get both golems to focus on her. I guess she was protecting her brother, but I knew she couldn't do it alone. The Ursa Major was too short to reach its head. I ran towards them with Riptide uncapped. I stabbed the golem behind the knee and slashed its other calf. It collapsed to the ground.

"Finish it!" I said. Bianca understood. The Ursa Major lifts its paws up and smashed the head of the golem.

"Thanks." Bianca said. Then, I heard a familiar scream. I turned around to see Piper being attacked. She was being attacked by a golem. I ran towards her and tried to attack, but I was pushed out of the way by another golem. It stood in the way between me and Piper. Then, I realized I was cornered. The only way I could reach a golem is by sneaking up on it or attacking it from behind. A head on assault would be pointless and I couldn't summon Virgo one more time without draining out of energy.

"Percy!" Piper shouted. I glanced over to her and saw her throwing something at me. I caught it midair and it sprang into Crux. My eyes widened, but my instincts overcame my surprise. I threw it at the golem who was blocking my way. It went straight between the eyes and it crumbled into dirt. Without wasting any more second, I made my way towards Piper and clenched my hands. Another Crux appeared, so I threw it, defeating the one attacking Piper.

"How did you do that?" I said, panting slightly.

"That's my star's special ability. I can share it with anyone, as long as I gave them something." Piper said. I looked at what Piper threw at me. It was nothing more than a crumpled piece of paper.

"Uh . . ."

"Don't worry, I can take the power back whenever I want." Piper said.

"Percy!" I heard Luke's voice saying. I looked around to see him and the Gemini twins holding back one huge and gigantic golem. It was as tall as the Big House, and the Big House was two stories tall.

"Oh shit." I ran towards him, but the giant golem anticipated it. It swung its hands at me and managed to hit me with the back of his hands. I was sent flying in the air and landing on the ground with a loud _thud_. I coughed up some blood as I tried to get up. My body felt like it had been slammed by a train driving at a gazillion miles an hour, which was basically the same thing.

I struggled to get up. My vision went blurry when I saw Luke trying to fight the giant golem with Gemini. Piper helped me up.

"Piper, use Crux and take out the giant." I said hoarsely.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I can't aim."

"Then how did you hit the head?"

"It was a lucky shot." Piper said miserably.

"Lend me your star." I said. Piper gave me something, a ring. It was a silver ring with a small ruby on it. I put it on and gripped my hand into a knuckle. Crux appeared in my hands.

My vision got better and saw that the giant was ready to stomp on Luke. I threw a Crux at its thigh. The giant roared and retracted back its foot. I dashed forward and used the Crux like a melee weapon. I stabbed it behind the leg and slid beneath it and reached Luke. His arm was bloody and he had a nasty cut on his cheek, but otherwise he's fine.

"Need any help?"

"Actually, I don't." Luke grumbled sarcastically. "Look out!" He rolled to the left and I dived to the right. I gripped my hand and threw a Crux towards its head. The golem cocked its head to the side, missing it by a few meters.

"I can't get a straight hit!" I shouted. Luke ordered Castor to attack. Castor did and embedded its spear deep in the golem's feet, pinning it to the earth. The golem roared, but it was interrupted by a blast of energy swirling with green, yellow and red colour. Annabeth stood behind the golem, Vulpecula besides her feet. Then, the golem was struck again by thunder from a bird glowing brilliantly blue. I guessed it was Aquila.

I threw several Crux aimed for its head. Nearly all of the missed except for one, which landed itself in one of its eye sockets. The golem crumbled into dirt. I was breathing heavily as I collapsed to the ground. Why am I feeling so tired?

"Percy, I forgot to tell you, by using my star, you drain your own energy instead of mine." Piper said when she arrived next to me. I groaned internally as my vision blacked out.

**Line Break**

**?'s POV**

As Rachel struggled to run from the one chasing her, she had to shake away the fear and awe surrounding her. She'd never faced an adversary that strong before, even if it was just a young and immature-

Her thoughts were interrupted when the figure chasing her stopped in front of her. It was definitely different than any other stars that she'd ever faced before. The image of her star being defeated so easily burned in her mind. Ophiuchus, instead of disappearing like it always does after being defeated, the snake laid dead in front of her like any other snake.

"Heh, finally caught up with me, huh?" Rachel said, hiding her fear. Her legs were trembling and her hands were shaking. She was sweating heavily from running away from it.

"You harmed my friend and my owner, so I have every right to kill you." The star said.

It was neatly dressed in a black tuxedo and black tie and its hair was spiky and orange like a lion's, which made sense. It wore a pair of sunglasses, only the glass was blue.

"You're bound to the Ancient Law, you can't attack me." Rachel said triumphantly.

The star had a look of seriousness in its eyes. "I've left the skies for her, so I have no need to follow the law." The star said.

"Who would've thought you, Leo the Lion, would've disobeyed your orders just because you care for your owner." Rachel taunted. Leo growled, which sounded similar to a lion.

"You've gone too far." Leo's fists glowed with a yellowish light. He moved forward with incredible speed before trying to hit an uppercut at Rachel. Rachel was pretty fast for a demigod and her reflexes were good. She backflipped, avoiding the punch but to Leo, she was too slow. Leo punched the air in front of him and his fist shot a beam of light at Rachel.

Just like that, she was gone. Leo's fists were steaming from the energy flowing out of it. "Rest in peace, Rachel Dare."

**A/N: Confession time, I watched Fairy Tail.**

**To everyone who watched the same anime as well, I think you've got a pretty good image on how Leo looked like. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but stuff happens. Now, I know that some of you are wondering if Percy is going to be paired up with either Virgo or Piper, so I decided to make this a three way love and I'll reveal who it is soon. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave a review if you like or hate it, like I said, a review always helps. Until then, take care.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Piper's POV**

After the threat was cleared and the golems were destroyed, Jason and Beckendorf were elected 'voluntarily' to carry Percy and the rest of the wounded back to the infirmary, while Chiron called for a meeting at the Big House. The cabin counsellors gathered at the rec room, where we made the ping-pong table our meeting table.

When I arrived, everyone was already there. Annabeth was sitting next to Thalia and Luke, while Beckendorf had his arms around Silena, another daughter of Aphrodite. True, Silena is the cabin counsellor of my cabin, but I just came because I wanted. Jake Mason also accompanied Beckendorf here as co-counsellor of the Hephaestus cabin.

Sitting in front of them at the opposite of the table were Nico and Bianca, Katie Gardner from the Demeter cabin, Connor and Travis Stoll from the Hermes cabin and Will Solace from the Apollo cabin. Clarisse La Rue from the Ares cabin was no where to be seen, but there's time for that later. Chiron arrived at the rec room in his centaur form.

"Well, now that everyone is here except for Clarisse, let's begin." Chiron said. "What happened?"

"Well, we don't really know. We heard a voice in our head and I think everyone could hear it too, right?" Annabeth pointed out at everyone. They all nodded approvingly. "I'm guessing it was Kronos' voice since he mentioned possessing Hecate's body and he was trying to get rid of us."

"The question is, why?" Beckendorf asked.

"Well, I could think of several possibilities." Luke said, voicing out his opinions. "For one, he could be planning to wipe us out before we could help the gods in defeating him. Another reason would be that he's probably planning to demoralize the gods by killing their children, which is us."

"It could be any of that, or it could be something else." Thalia said.

Chiron stroked his beard and stayed silent for a while before answering. "I think Luke might be right, but we should also be ware if he has other plans for us. I suppose he will try to convince any of you or any other demigods to side with him and work for him"

"Then we just need to stop him from convincing us." Nico said while grinning. Bianca shook her head.

"It won't be easy." Bianca said.

"It's true," Chiron continued. "Kronos can manipulate you. He will grant you powers, wealth and everything you desire, just as long as you join him. He will approach you in your dreams, in your mind or, in more serious matter, approach you personally."

"Wait, how is that possible?" I asked. "I thought he's, like, scattered in a million pieces and merely possessing Hecate in spirit form?"

"That is true, Piper. However, Hecate does have the power to conjure up projections and since Kronos has Hecate's powers currently, he can conjure up his own image in front of you. Just pray that you don't see his true form. I don't know how powerful an immortal's true form is from a projection, and I don't want any of you to find out." Chiron warned. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Then, there was a scream that pierced the atmosphere. All of our heads turned towards the outside. I was the first one to run outside. From the voice of the scream, it was a male . . .

And it sounds similar to Percy's voice.

I rushed outside and saw a knocked out Percy sprawled on the ground a few meters away from the entrance of the infirmary with his sword a few feet away from him. From the looks of it, it looks like Percy was thrown by something. Then, something shot out from the roof of the infirmary. It was something wearing a black suit and orange hair. Virgo was following it with her chains already lengthening.

"Do not interfere, Virgo!" The dude in the suit said.

"You harmed him!" Virgo shouted back as he lashed her whip at him in midair. Virgo had slight advantage because she could fly. I stood there and watched, thinking Virgo would win.

Oh how I was wrong.

As Virgo moved closer while whirling her chains around, the dude managed to dodge in midair and caught one of Virgo's chains. He swung outwards, making Virgo land roughly on the ground.

"What's happening?" Luke asked.

"Someone's attacking Percy and Virgo's trying to defend him." I explained. "But it's no good. Virgo's losing."

The others arrived, looking at what just happened. The dude in the suit landed gently on the ground, as if there was something making him floats a bit so he wouldn't have a hard landing.

"I think it's a star." Luke said.

"Then the owner must be nearby." Annabeth said.

"No time, we need to help Percy." Thalia pointed out. She summoned Aquila and made her fly towards the dude in the suit, but Virgo lashed her chains around the bird and pulled her back. "What the fuck?! I'm trying to help!"

"Don't help, at least not against this one." Virgo said while panting. From how she looks, she must've been fighting the star far longer than we originally thought. "He's not at your level, and you are not ready to face him."

"We can take him out together." Annabeth suggested, but Virgo shook her head.

"He's too powerful. The best thing you could do to help is to evacuate everyone in the infirmary and nearby buildings. It's going to get ugly." Virgo warned. Virgo wrapped the chains around her hands and forearms. I've never seen Virgo using close combat, but I'm sure it won't be pretty. With one beat of her wings, she dashed forward, meeting the dude in the suit halfway there. Virgo's and Leo's knuckles met. The moment their fists met each other, there was a ripple of shockwave that made everything nearby shook slightly. That's how powerful these two are.

"I think we should listen to Virgo. It's going to get ugly." I said. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Soon, we were moving quickly, evacuating everyone in the Big House, infirmary and the bathrooms. Everyone tried to help, but we stopped them. Something about Virgo's warning gave me the chills.

Virgo and the dude in the suit traded punches and kicks. Even with metal chains wrapped around her knuckles and arms, Virgo did little damage to her opponent. The dude was much more skilled and powerful than Virgo.

Virgo took a step back to take a breather. The dude in the suit was hardly panting. He was standing with hands in his pockets. It seemed more like an insult to me, for acting so casual against a powerful opponent.

"Let me take the boy, Virgo. He's a threat to everyone around him, including you." The dude said. Percy is a threat to everyone? Why would that be? Sure, Percy's a son of Poseidon and attracts a lot of monsters, so it's possible he's a threat to everyone, but somehow, I knew that's not what he meant.

Virgo actually smirked. "You act too rashly and make your own decision. I'm surprised you haven't used your special ability at this point, Leo."

That did the trick in making everyone gasp.

This was him? Leo the Lion? I'd half expected to see a vicious lion whenever it's summoned. But that doesn't meant it's not powerful or deadly. Leo gave a small smirk. "I don't want to kill anyone that poses no threat to my owner. You know how powerful it is. Besides, I know what your plan is and I know of your special ability."

I don't know what Leo's power is, but I doubt we'll be able to survive if Leo used it. I could feel some sort of power emanating from him, but it wasn't as powerful as I'd thought it'd be. Leo, being the most powerful star there is, or so he should be, didn't seem that powerful to me. Sure, he's skilled and undoubtedly powerful, but he's not as powerful as I'd expected him to be.

Leo advanced with incredible speed. Just barely, Virgo managed to shield herself from his attack by wrapping herself with her wings. I don't understand why she doesn't use her powers by now.

That's when something surprising happen.

**Percy's POV**

By the time I woke up, I was at the infirmary with a bunch of other demigods that were wounded. I sighed slowly as I sat up slowly. My body was aching all over the place and my head was pounding. My right arm was bandaged all the way to my hand. I could feel my lethal ballpoint pen, Riptide, in my pocket. Everyone was still unconscious and it looks like I was the only one awake.

Then, someone approached me and stood by my bed. He wore a black suit and blue sunglasses. His hair was spiky and orange. His eyes showed seriousness and so much intensity that it was hard not to look nervous.

"Perseus Jackson?" He asked. I nodded numbly. "You need to come with me."

"Wait, what? Why?"

"Because you're a threat." The dude said as he hefted my arm up. I winced a bit, because it was still aching. I tried to pull myself free, but his grip was strong. He was about to drag me away, before someone else stopped him. It was Virgo. She came here even before I summoned her.

"Let him go," Virgo said, saying it like a threat. "You have no business with him."

"I'm afraid I do." The dude said. "This is for everyone and your own good."

Virgo managed to yank me free from the dude's grip and they had a stare down with each other. "Virgo, who's that."

"That's Leo. Leo the lion." Virgo explained. I nodded absently. I figured that it would be some kind of massive lion or something like that. Even with his normal appearance, he radiated power that maybe rivalled, or maybe even more powerful than Virgo.

"Hand me the boy, Virgo."

"I can't do that, Leo. He's mine."

"Fine, I'll just have to take him from you." Leo swung his hand, but Virgo caught it with her hand. Virgo tried to punch him, but Leo ducked under her punch. Leo landed a punch on her face, sending her flying towards the wall. Then, Leo turned his eyes towards me. He advanced forward.

I took out Riptide with a hope of defending myself from him.

Then he showed me just how weak I was.

I swung my sword in sideways. He ducked under the blade and put his palm on my left chest, where the heart is. I took a quick glance at him to see him smirking. His palm became incredibly hot in a rapid pace. I felt something hit my chest really hard until I let out a scream of pain. As I landed hard on the ground, I caught a glimpse of Piper running towards me before blacking out.

**Line Break**

When I finally come to, Virgo was holding off against Leo's flurry of attacks by covering herself with her wings. From the looks of it, she was tired from holding against him on her own. Why aren't the others helping her?

Virgo backed up when Leo stopped attacking. She was standing right in front of me, panting and breathing heavily. "Is that all you've got, Leo?" Virgo said, although she sounded tired.

"If you insist, then I'll use my special ability." Leo said as he raised his fist to the air. His fist glowed with golden colour as the wind started to get stronger.

"What's happening?" Luke asked.

"His special power." Virgo managed. "He can make a star fade." Virgo clutched her sides as she smirked. "I guess this is it."

"What?!" Almost everybody exclaimed.

"You've chosen this path, Virgo." Leo said before dashing forward too fast for me to follow.

Then, well, I don't know.

I don't know what happened. Maybe my body moved, maybe I reacted to it or maybe something took me over, but the next thing I knew was, I was standing in front of Virgo, I had Leo's fist in my hand and he was a few inches away from landing his punch.

"Percy . . ." Virgo was surprised and so was Leo.

"That should've paralyzed you." Leo muttered. Even though I managed to catch his punch, it still stung. The pain shot up to my shoulder and I felt something snapped in my arm, but I held my ground. I gritted my teeth and grunted a bit when Leo pushed harder, but I stood my ground.

"There will be no killing today. If you want to harm her, you're going to have to go through me." I said. I don't know why, but I have a huge urge to protect Virgo an my friends, no matter what. I don't want anything to harm them or even lay a finger on them, especially Virgo.

Leo stepped back, relieving my arm from the enormous pain it was feeling. "I'm impressed, Perseus Jackson. Perhaps we'll meet again, under different circumstances." With that, he suddenly disappeared.

After that, the other demigods started to swarm us to see if we're okay and to ask what happened. Chiron managed to get everything under control and promised to explain everything at dinner. After that, the others went to their regular duties except for a few of my friends who decided to stay behind.

Only after that do I realized how painful my body was feeling right now. It wasn't really a pleasant feeling, but at least I have some time to rest. Chiron and an Apollo demigod, Will, came over. Will was forcing me to drink nectar, a godly drink. Chiron told me that too much of that stuff will make demigods combust.

"Well, at least you've survived." Chiron said. "Now, hold still. I will try to snap your arm back into its position." I frowned at that.

"You mean my arm is dislocated?"

Will shook his head. "Your bones were fractured and your muscles were torn a bit. I'm amazed your arm didn't snap into two when you held that dude's punch." He explained. "Now, the nectar's doing its work along with Chiron's medicine. They're mending your bones, but we still have to snap it back into place."

"So right now my bones are being- agh!" I gave out a painful scream as Will pulled, or more like yanked, my arm. I felt the bone snap into place, and it was pretty painful. "What the fuck?!"

"I think you'll be fine. Relax, Percy. It would be much more painful when you're expecting it." Will said with a grin. Chiron chuckled as he shook his head.

"Percy, I have to leave now. I'm draining you out the longer I stay here." Virgo said.

"No, stay." I said.

"But-"

"Please?" I pleaded. It wasn't easy, but in the end, she agreed to stay. There were some things I need to talk to her about later on and since summoning her takes a surge amount of energy, making her stay was better.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked as she knelt next to me and Will.

"Do I look okay?" I asked. Piper shook her head. "Then you have your answer."

Will took out some bandages from his medicine pouch. "Let me do it." Piper said as she took the bandages from Will. Will just gave it to her and put a hand on my shoulder before leaving. Chiron said he had archery lessons to attend to, so he left me and Piper at the infirmary. Her I was, on the bed with Virgo and Piper sitting next to me. Piper wrapped the bandage around my arm gingerly and carefully. I winced a bit at her touch. Her skin felt slightly cold against mine, but it was incredibly soft. "Sorry, does it hurt?"

"No, no, it's fine." I said. I didn't want to admit it, but I was glad and comfortable having Piper by my side along with Virgo. It was almost as if the troubles in my life had disappeared when they're right next to me.

"There, all wrapped up." Piper said as she was finishing bandaging my arm.

"Thanks, Piper." I said. Piper gave me a smile.

"Don't worry about it, Kelp Head." Piper gave me a nickname. I don't even know what kind of nickname that was.

"Kelp Head?"

"Yeah. You know, because you're a son of Poseidon and your head is full of kelp." Piper shrugged.

"Whatever you say, Beauty Queen."

"What did you-"

"Piper, Annabeth's calling you." A demigod said from the entrance of the infirmary. Piper glared at me for a moment before walking out of the infirmary.

"You mortals have the weirdest behaviours ever." Virgo shook her head. I just smirked.

"Virgo, I need to ask you something." I said.

"What is it?"

"Why did you try so hard to protect me?"

Virgo was silent for a few seconds before she answered the question. "You're my owner. I have to protect you with my life if I must." I smirked slightly and shook my head.

"You're a terrible liar, you know that right?" I said. I knew there was something else that made her wanted to protect me other than the fact that I'm her owner. "The truth, Virgo."

"Well, I'd just thought that . . ."

**Flashback (Virgo's POV)**

I was slightly annoyed at the fact that I couldn't help Percy with his problems in dealing with the golems right now. Most of the other stars were summoned by their owners, except for a few whose owners are nowhere near Camp Half-Blood.

Ever since something is put into the skies and became stars, they can have an owner. If their owner dies, either you wait for another demigod to be your owner or have your owner pass you down to some other demigod. All of my previous owners were, well, stupid. The only owners that had ever been nice to me were females. As for the males, they used me to satisfy their needs, which I had the pleasure of giving them the middle finger.

Percy had been the first male I've ever tolerated with, even if he brought himself into thinking that I kissed him. Everyone else expected me to call them 'Master' or 'Sir' or some kind of other bullshits. Not only Percy didn't want me to call him anything like that, he hated if anyone addressed him like that. It was one of the traits I respect about him, self-humility.

I decided that I'd protect Percy no matter what, because . . . well, he's kind. There's a rare chance to find another human on Earth who's just like Percy. If I could do anything to defend him, I'd do it.

Plus, I want to see him happy. Something about seeing him happy makes me happy as well, though I'm not going to admit that out loud, especially to Percy.

Then, I sensed a threat nearing Percy. When I forced my gate open and went towards Percy, I was a bit surprised to see Leo here, trying to take Percy. I stopped him.

**Line Break**

As Leo prepared to launch his special power, I braced myself for impact. I had a good run with Percy even if it's only for a few days. I don't have enough energy to conjure up a shield to protect myself, but at least I can protect him from getting hurt. Percy was a few feet behind me and he was unconscious.

"You've chosen this path, Virgo." Leo muttered before he came dashing forward at me. I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst. I thought I'd gotten to where stars go after they faded.

The blow never came.

I opened my eyes to see _him_. Percy stood right in front of me, blocking Leo's punch with his bare hand. It was amazing just to see the arm was still intact after receiving such a blow from Leo.

What is it with this boy? Why is he sacrificing his life for me?

**Flashback Ends (Percy's POV)**

"Thought what?" I asked. She'd been staring into space for a few seconds and never really did finish her sentence. It was not until I asked her a question did she pay attention at me.

"Wh-what?"

I sighed. "It's okay, I'll ask you later on."

"S-sure." Virgo said. I don't know if she's hiding anything, but she looks nervous. "I'll leave you for now." I nodded. After that, Virgo vanished, leaving me alone in the infirmary.

**A/N: It's becoming more and more like Fairy Tail. I know Leo's a mysterious character, but I'll explain everything soon. Also, I know the flashback was practically pointless since I didn't put too much detail in it, but the earlier it comes, the worse it's going to get, right?**

**Also, I don't know why, probably it's me, probably the lost of interest on the story, but I don't know why I have been losing reviews. The last chapter only got 2 reviews, and that was the plain 'Can't wait for the next update!' type of review. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate every reviews I get, but I need your help in making this story better. Leave a review on what you think about the story, how is it going and if I did anything wrong or something. So, leave a review if you like or hate it, like I said, a review always helps. Until then, take care.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Percy's POV**

After Virgo left, I had nothing to do but rest in the infirmary. So, I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. However, the keyword here is _tried._ Too many confusing things had happened for the past twenty four hours. Why was Leo after me? How did I manage to stop him? Where did I get that kind of power and why is Virgo protecting me that much? I know that she's my star and its her responsibility or task, but she shouldn't have done it.

Maybe it's just me, because I'm not used to people laying their life on the line for me. Not that I'm complaining, of course. I was glad to have her by my side this whole time, and I don't want it to change in any way.

**Line Break**

I was on my way to my cabin when Chiron caught up with me. "How's your arm, my boy?"

"It's feeling good, Chiron, thanks to your healing." I said with a smile. Chiron smiled back.

"How is it with you and Virgo?" Chiron asked. That question took me by surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm simply asking how the things are between you two."

"It's, doing good."

Chiron just nodded. "Well, I have some lessons to attend to. By the way, Piper was looking for you." I nodded back as he trotted away, leaving me in a confusion. What did he meant when he asked about the things between us?

I was brought out from my train of thoughts when someone rammed me at full speed, knocking both of us onto the floor. My head was dizzy and my arm hurts like hell. I looked around to see who had ran into me. To my surprise, it was Blake.

"Watch where you're going!" He hissed.

"Excuse me, I'm not the one running into people."

"And I'm not the one who's standing in the middle of the path of someone who's in a hurry!"

I got up and brushed the dirt and grass off of my clothes. "Try wearing glasses some other time." I said as I turned my heels and walked away. A few seconds later, someone pushed me and I fell to the ground, face first. I stood up hurriedly and saw Blake smirking over me. I growled at him and pushed him to the ground.

"What the fuck was that for?!" I growled.

"That's for annoying me."

My hand was trembling. It wasn't from fear, it wasn't from anticipation. Instead, it was from anger. I was trembling with anger, which is probably a bad thing since I rarely get angry.

"What's wrong, Ocean Head?" Blake asked, apparently satisfied with the insult. In my ears, it sounded like the worst insult you could come up for me, and I mean in literal sense. Kelp Head was better than that.

I rolled my eyes. "Really? That's the best insult you could've given me? I know your star is Taurus but come on, your head can't be loaded with that many bullshit, can it?"

That did the trick. He was breathing hard, trying to contain his anger. He held out his hand and summoned Taurus.

I'd half expected it to be a bull, but I got something worse.

The bull was a few inches taller than me with slightly different features. It had a bit of reddish skin and fur with its eyes flaming red and smoke was coming out of its nostrils. Instead of standing with four legs, it had two back legs and two huge beefy arms up front. It appears that it couldn't stand up straight because its legs were too small to support its body, so it looked more like a huge red gorilla with horns, minus the bull legs. Its horns were as long as daggers and was sharpened at the tip.

The smoke from its nostrils made me suspect that the thing probably breathes fire.

"With this against your weak virgin, you don't stand a chance." Blake taunted. The bull roared loudly. The other campers were starting to gather around us, trying to see what the commotion is all about. "Show me what you're made of, loser."

First of all, I didn't want to risk summoning Virgo yet because both of us are not one hundred percent fit for any battles yet and second, I don't want to force Virgo into fighting for me any more than she had to for the day. She deserves a rest.

"Nah, I think I can handle it. Against someone like you, I'm more than enough."

Blake snarled as he sent the Taurus charging at me. I charged at the direction of the bull. At the last second, I slid beneath it and under its legs. I grinned as I stood up and dashed towards Blake. When I saw him, he was smirking. I didn't have time to be confused because I something hit me in the ribs and sent me sliding on the grass. My stomach was stinging, but I can't think about that right now. I looked around to see the Taurus slowly advancing towards me.

How the hell did it managed to hit me? I glanced behind him to see his tail whipping around. So he can move his tail, that's something I should look out for. I struggled to stand up with the pain in my ribs. I was tempted to summon Virgo, but I decided not to. Taurus now lumbered over me.

"Blake, stop it." I heard a camper said. It was Annabeth.

"He asked for this himself. Stay out of this." Blake said.

What should I do? I can't decide anything.

"Finish him off." Blake said. As the Taurus raised its fists up, I remained immobile. For some reason, I don't feel like moving. It was as if I was just accepting my fate after this and there's no point in fighting back. As Taurus started hitting me with its huge beefy arms, I landed flat on the ground. Taurus pummelled me repeatedly, making me unable to move.

"Blake! Stop it!" Luke's voice shouted.

"Interfere, and I'll make it worse for him." Blake said.

"Piper, no!" I heard Thalia shouted. I couldn't really hit my head up to see what's going on. My body was getting more and more painful with every punch from Taurus. Where is Chiron anyway?

Then, I heard something that made my heart stopped. Piper gave out a yelp as she was hit by something. That ticked me off a bit. Its one thing to mess with me, its something else when you mess with my friends.

I didn't know what happened, but Taurus stopped attacking. I struggled to stand up, but I managed. My legs were shaking and my body was hurting a lot everywhere. I looked up to see Taurus standing there, looking at me. I looked around to see Piper lying on the ground, unconscious.

"What did you do?" I asked. Blake seemed to be scared.

"You shouldn't been able to talk, let alone stand."

"What. Did. You. Do?" I asked, making every word a threat.

Blake straightened himself. "She asked for it. I asked for her to stay out of it."

"_You _did that?" I asked.

**Third Person's POV**

After that, no one could explain what happened.

There was an intense power rolling off of Percy, scaring everyone. Blake stood his ground. "Knock him out!" Blake shouted. Taurus raised its hand to hit me, but Percy stood still. When Taurus swung its hand, it never reached Percy. A few inches from him, something deflected Taurus' blow. When Taurus hit again, the same thing happened.

Something was surrounding him. A shield.

"Hey, that's my star." A camper muttered. "Scutum, the shield."

"Don't interfere and don't help him!" Blake shouted.

"I'm not!" The camper shouted back. It was true. The camper was a spectator like the rest. It was as if Percy had somehow managed to summon the star, even without being its owner.

The Taurus hit again. In one swift moved, he sidestepped out of the way and bolted, well, more like shot towards Blake. It was as if Percy was being shot out from a cannon because he was moving really, really fast.

"What the-" Blake never finished his sentence because Percy landed a hard right punch across his face. He was sent spinning before he landed roughly on the ground.

Percy held out his hand. Several Crux floated around Percy and all of them are aimed towards Taurus. Percy launched them all and every single one of them hit Taurus in several spot. The bull gave out a roar of pain before vanishing in golden dust.

"Percy, look out!" Annabeth warned. Blake tried to do a sneak attack on him, but it backfired. Percy anticipated the attack and was ready for it. Something else blocked Blake's blow.

Castor and Pollux stood behind him, blocking Blake's blow.

"Nice timing Luke." Thalia sighed in relief. Luke looked surprised.

"But, I didn't . . ."

"You lost, and you're trying to ambush me. You know what you are? You're pathetic." Percy turned around just as Gemini disappeared and landed another punch at his face. Percy held out his hand and another star showed up. The star surprised Blake so much that it actually made his jaw drop.

Taurus was towering over him, apparently siding with Percy this time. It lumbered towards Blake slowly.

"Percy, stop it. He lost." Bianca said.

"He deserved this."

"Percy," Percy heard Piper's voice said. Immediately, Percy stopped. Taurus disappeared in a flash of golden light. Piper limped towards him while clutching her side. "Percy, I'm fine."

Reluctantly, Percy stopped, but the amount of energy it took to summon several and _different _stars was massive, and it overwhelmed Percy in an instant that he immediately collapsed afterwards.

**Line Break**

**Piper's POV**

How many times had he ended up in the infirmary just this week?

We had carried Percy to the infirmary and let him rest. He was pale and his skin was cold. Chiron said that he's going to be okay in a few hours and that we should let him rest.

So we decided to have a meeting in the infirmary next to his bed.

"So, what happened?" Luke asked, still not believing what just happened.

"Well, Percy turned into a beast." Nico said with a small smirk. Bianca slapped his arm slightly.

"Well, at first he summoned Scutum, which was Tracy's star," Thalia said.

"Then he used what I suspected would be Antila to move in a very high speed." Annabeth suggested.

"Antila? What's that?" Reyna asked.

"Antila, the air pump. I don't know why, but mortals are crazy. Anyway, Antila made him move faster using the air. Then-"

"He used Crux." I continued. "Somehow, without even lending him anything, he managed to use my star."

"And then he used mine." Luke stated out. "I didn't summon Gemini that much I know."

"Then he . . ." Bianca took a deep breath. "He summoned Taurus. He summoned Blake's star and used it against him."

There was brief silence after that. I don't want to admit it in front of him, but he scares me. If he has the power to summon other people's star, that makes him the most powerful demigod of the century, and maybe the most powerful demigod ever. His moves were flawless and he didn't even hesitate in using the stars in the way they're meant to be used.

"So, what does that conclude?" Annabeth asked.

"Percy's scary." Bianca said

"Percy's awesome." Nico added.

"I'm hungry." Percy said.

Wait . . .

I turned around to see him already conscious. We all went to his side of the bed. He groaned a bit as he opened his eyes. I helped him sit up straight.

"Thanks," He said. "What happened and how did I end up here?"

I frowned. "You don't remember anything?"

"The last thing I remembered was that I heard you scream, but then, everything went . . ." Then, he had a worried look on his face. "Are you okay? Did Blake do anything to you?"

I managed a small laugh. "I'm fine, Percy." I cupped my hand on his cheek with a reassuring smile. Percy seemed surprised by my actions. When I looked at my friends, they were looking at me weirdly, like, _what is Piper doing? _

"Uh, okay." Percy said when I pulled my hand out.

I didn't know why I did that, but I felt like it. I cared about him and I don't want to see him worried.

Am I being weird?

"Anyway," Luke cleared his throat. "Did you feel anything during your blackouts? Any dreams?"

"Dreams?"

"Demigods experience dreams in certain situations. They're sometimes blurry but sometimes vivid." Annabeth explained.

"I can't say I do. Like I said, I don't remember anything after I blacked out." Percy said. "What happened after the blackout?"

**Line Break**

Percy looked scared after we told him the whole story. It was as if he couldn't believe that he was that strong. He gripped the bed sheets until his knuckles turned white.

"I can't be that strong, can I?" He asked us. No one had an answer, not even Annabeth and she was a daughter of Athena and the smartest among all of us.

"Maybe Virgo has an answer for us." Thalia suggested.

I shook my head. "We can't risk letting Percy summon another star. He's just woke up." The others were confused when I showed how much I cared about him.

"Okay, we ask Gemini then. He summoned them, right?" Reyna asked. Everyone else nodded and agreed to the idea. Luke nodded and held out his hand. Soon, Gemini was here in the same room with us.

"What's wrong?" Castor asked.

"Percy summoned you a few hours ago, didn't he?" Annabeth asked immediately.

"Well, technically he didn't summon us." Pollux said.

"He, well, he more liked forced us to be summoned to him. At first I thought there was some sort of mistake when I sensed that Percy was the one summoning me."

"But it happened anyway. It was as if Percy was really our owner and we needed to help him and protect him, which led to us protecting Percy from the Black kid."

"Excuse me?" I thought I misheard them being racist.

"He meant Blake." Castor corrected.

"Well, thanks anyway." Luke said. "You're dismissed."

"Thanks." Gemini said simultaneously before disappearing. "So, now we know that Percy can force summon a star."

"But that doesn't mean he can control them." Bianca stated out.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, sure, the stars arrive when Percy summoned, but will they obey him? We've had several cases on stars turning against their master. Plus, I'm pretty sure it would take a whole lot of energy to force summon a star that doesn't belong to you."

"Makes sense," Thalia agreed. "But how did he come up with this power?"

Percy held out his hand and made a 'time-out' gesture. "Let's not think about that for now. I'm tired, hungry and I'm having a serious headache right now. Let's talk about this some other time, okay?"

We all murmured in agreement. "Let's let him rest, okay guys?" Luke said. Everyone nodded.

"I'm staying here." Piper insisted. They didn't argue, though they were giving me some strange looks. When they were gone, I sat next to him. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm utterly confused and hurting all over the place, what do you think I'm feeling?" Percy grumbled. I chuckled softly. That's what I liked about Percy. He always lightens things up, even if he was doing it not on purpose.

"Can you pass me the ambrosia?" Percy pointed at the side table.

"Sure. Don't worry, I'll feed you."

Percy rolled his eyes. "I'm not a kid, Piper. I think I can feed myself."

"Mr Jackson, I insist." I said in a mocking tone. Percy managed a small laugh. I took a spoonful of ambrosia. "Open wide."

"Piper, I'm not eating if you're going to feed me like that." Percy said.

"Open your mouth or I'll dump the whole thing on your head." I said innocently. Percy rolled his eyes and opened his mouth. I fed him the ambrosia and smiled innocently. "Now that's not so hard, wasn't it?"

"It is. I was struggling to do what you were saying." Percy said. I slapped him in the shoulder slightly.

Sometimes, he has the tendency to be annoying.

"You know, this reminds me of the first time I met you." Percy said.

"Excuse me?"

"You know, when I first arrived at camp. You were feeding me ambrosia and I was hurt, just like today."

"Yeah. Keep getting hurt and you'll have more memories like that."

Both of us laughed at it. Why am I acting like this? Why am I drawing myself close to him? Don't get me wrong, I like to be in his company and I want to be next to him.

Maybe it had something to do with me having a huge crush on him . . . Or maybe, it's more than just a crush.

**A/N: Hey guys. So, I decided to take your advice and try to lessen the gaps of my update rate. I know my update rate had gotten longer since the starting of 2014, it's just that school year started and there's so much work to do. Don't worry, I'll try to update more and more frequent from here on out. Once again, thank you for the support, I really appreciate it and thanks to ClassicStupidGenius (amazing name, really) for stating out a problem with the fanfic and a mistake in the concept of it. I'll be sure to explain it somehow in the next chapter.**

**Okay, about Percy. I had to make him a bit special than the rest because I'm not planning to make him bathe in the Styx anyways. Any more questions, you can leave it in the reviews and any reviews, well, leave it in the reviews. So, leave a review if you like or hate it, like I said, a review always helps. Until then, take care.**

**Fact of the Day: You can't unseen what has been seen.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Percy's POV**

By the time Piper finished feeding me, I fell asleep. Why? Because ambrosia tastes so freaking good and it just makes me happy to know that Piper's here with me.

Piper . . .

Her name always came up in my mind, but it would always come up with another name.

Virgo.

Piper had been the closest friend I had since I got here. She was sweet and caring and I'd put my life on the line for her. I didn't want to see her get hurt and I don't want her to be worried.

Then again, I think of Virgo the same way. Virgo had some kind of effect on me that just seem so . . . endearing. Even if she's like Artemis, I liked being in her company.

Even with that, I'm not admitting to myself that I have personal feelings for either woman. I have feelings, but not personal or intimate ones.

When I woke up, I saw . . . uh . . .

Piper was sleeping on my stomach. I wanted to move, but I didn't want to wake her up.

Turns out, I didn't need to. The instant I moved an inch, Piper shot awake. She looked at me and gave a sleepy smile. "Uh, Pipes? You're sleeping on my stomach."

She looked like she was just realizing this now. "Oh!" She hurriedly got up. "I'm so sorry. I kinda fell asleep and I-"

"It's okay." I said.

Piper nodded. "Besides, you make a nice pillow."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing." Piper said, chuckling slightly. I just shrugged and decided to let it go. "Can you help me stand?"

Piper frowned. "Are you sure you should be standing right now, because you might-"

"It's okay, Piper. I can stand." I said. I slid my legs out of bed and tried to stand up. Piper slung my arm over her shoulders and supported me. I tried not to lean on her as much as I could so I wouldn't be so much of a burden. Piper noticed and smiled.

"Percy, you can lean on me. I think I'm strong enough to support you."

"You think?" I asked. Piper shrugged, which was not so reassuring. I tried walking because my legs felt a bit numb. I walked a few more steps before Piper lost her grip on me and I fell down. On the process, I pulled Piper along with me. We both gave a yelp as we tumbled to the floor. She was on top of me and her face was a few inches away from mine.

"Uh, hey guys I just- oh gods!" Luke exclaimed. "Guys, can you do it somewhere more private where other people can't see?"

Piper hurriedly got off of me and helped me up. Both of us were blushing and Piper straightened herself a bit. "Uh, don't be ridiculous Luke. We didn't do anything."

"Yeah. I tripped and pulled Piper along with me." I added.

"Uh, yeah . . . Look, Jason had just arrived from his last quest. Thought you should know."

"Oh, great." Piper said.

"Who's Jason?" I asked.

"That's right, you haven't met him yet. He's the other child of Zeus in existence along with Thalia. To tell the truth, he's Thalia's younger brother." Piper explained.

"Of course, their father is Zeus." I said. Piper shook her head.

"They're literally brother and sister, tied by blood. They have the same mother and last name." Piper said.

Thalia had a brother?

"Uh, okay." I simply responded.

**?'s POV**

Leo was sitting on a rock, looking at his hand. They were starting to fade and he was weakening. He had been staying on Earth for far too long. If it wasn't for his powers, he would've faded a long time ago. The only reason he stayed here was to protect her.

"Leo?" A timid voice called out. It was his master, a seven year old girl with blonde hair.

"I'm here, Natasha." Leo called out.

"What's wrong? You look sad." Natasha stated out. Leo managed a smile.

"I am fine, my master. You don't have to worry about me."

Natasha just nodded. "I'm going to bed." Natasha stood on her tippy toes and kissed Leo's cheek. "See you tomorrow, Leo." Leo just smiled as Natasha went to bed in their makeshift camp.

Natasha was the reason why Leo won't and couldn't go back to his world. If he did, he would be punished and his owner would be punished as well. If he went back, he will be condemned to a fate of death.

So, instead of going back, Leo decided to take care and protect Natasha for as long as he could. Stars can't stay on Earth forever. They have to go back to recuperate. It takes energy if they spend time on Earth and if they ran out of energy, they'll have to use their last resort. Their own life force.

"Natasha . . . How will I take care of you when I'm gone?"

That's another reason why he can't go back. It might be ridiculous, but Leo didn't care.

He was in love with his own master, which is forbidden.

**Percy's POV**

Percy stood face to face in front of Jason. Jason was a bit taller than him, which is slightly annoying. He had blonde hair (seriously, what is it with blonde hair) and the same electric blue eyes like Thalia.

"Jason Grace."

"Percy Jackson."

Thalia had told her brother about Percy through Iris Messaging and Jason said he couldn't wait to meet him. At least, that's what Thalia told me when I first met Jason.

"Uh, is it just me or the cloud above us is swirling?" Bianca stated out. I looked up and saw she was ride. Dark clouds started brewing above us as thunder rumbled.

"Guys, stop it. You're going to cause us some trouble." Thalia said. Jason and I relaxed a bit and the wind died down a bit and the clouds cleared up. "Good, now shake hands."

I held out my hand stiffly and Jason took it. There was some kind of spark ran through my body while Jason shivered. "Guys, seriously. If you're going to act like this, I have to put a restraining order on both of you." Thalia grumbled.

"Well, as if we don't have enough losers in this miserable camp." Someone said suddenly. It was Blake, all better after being treated by Chiron. "Did you had a nice time in San Francisco, Jay-Jay?"

"Back off, Blake. You know you can't handle us." Luke warned. Blake actually laughed.

"Nah, for losers like you, I think I can handle it." Blake bragged.

"Why don't I stuff my feet into your cocky ass?!" Thalia shouted.

"I'd like to see you-" I had to interfere.

Something took over me. I summoned Vulpecula. "Dumbbell Nebula." I merely said. Vulpecula fired a blast of energy swirling with green, yellow and red colours. It hit Blake with full force, sending him flying towards the canoe lake. I had some pleasure watching as the naiads spit him out of the lake, shooting him a few feet above the ground before landing roughly on the ground.

"Nice work, Annabeth." Bianca grinned.

Annabeth held her hands up. "It wasn't me."

I collapsed to my knees. "Percy, what's wrong?" Piper asked.

"Didn't think summoning other people's star would take that much energy." I panted. "I think I'll stick to summoning Virgo for the time being."

"Wait, you summoned Vulpecula?" Jason asked. "I thought that was Annabeth's star."

"It is." Annabeth said. "Except, Percy had the ability to summon other people's star. Of course, there's no such things as free lunch, as you can tell it takes a lot of energy."

"Don't remind me." I muttered.

"That's interesting." Jason said.

"What's your star?" I asked as I struggled to stand up.

"Well, my star is my own half-brother."

"What?"

Jason held his hand out and summoned a humanoid figure. It had blonde hair (again?!) and wore a bronze breastplate. On his hand was a sword gleaming with bronze. His muscles were ripped and firm. Don't ask me how I know by just looking at it. His eyes were electric blue, similar to . . .

Oh. _Oh . . ._

"Uh, Hercules?" I asked. Jason nodded. I'd never thought about it, but Hercules was a constellation as well, meaning he could be owned by anyone.

I remembered Perseus, my namesake, another son of Zeus, was also a constellation. I wonder who owned him right now. "Hercules here is just as powerful as he's described in the legends."

"It's true," Reyna interfered.

"One question," I said. "Where've you been? If I know correctly and based on what I've heard, you've been away for quite a while." I didn't know if he'll answer it or not.

"A quest."

"What quest?"

"None of your concern."

"I just wanted to know."

"And I just want you to mind your own business."

"Boys!" Thalia said sternly. I didn't realize it, but my fists were already clenched and I was standing face to face with him. "If you don't stop fighting I swear to Zeus that I will find some way to keep you two apart."

We backed out. I didn't know why, but I felt like I need to prove to Jason that I was the better demigod, and I felt like Jason was feeling the same thing. It was probably because of the fact that he was the son of Zeus and I was the son of Poseidon.

"Well, I'll be heading to Jupiter's cabin to get some rest." Jason said as he trudged off with Hercules following behind him.

"Jupiter's cabin?" I asked.

"Jason's Roman." Annabeth simply said.

Great, just more reason for me to be better than him.

I went to the beach where I know I could be alone. I couldn't really think straight, so I went to the beach to calm my head down. I summoned Virgo. "What's wrong, Percy?" She asked as soon as she arrived.

"Virgo, do you ever have your feelings mixed?"

"I'm not sure I get you."

"You know, the feeling you get when you feel confused, happy, sad, angry and anything else all at the same time?"

"Uh, sometimes." Virgo said. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." I crashed to the sand and stared to the sky.

**Virgo's POV**

Why am I feeling like this?

I was comfortable being next to him, I enjoyed being in his company, I was happy with his silly attitude, now I'm admiring on how good he looks.

Fucking really, Virgo?

I sat next to him where he crashed onto the sands. "Well, probably it's because something is wrong."

Percy looked at me funnily. "Virgo, I'm a demigod. Of course something is wrong. There isn't a time where something isn't wrong." He said. I chuckled a bit.

"You're making no sense."

Percy sighed. I just sat next to him, sitting comfortably without a sound. The evening turned to night pretty fast. I glanced at his face. His handsome face was showered by a stream of moonlight, making him look even gorgeous. It's hard not to brush my hand through his messy black hair.

"Uh, Virgo?"

I shook my head as Percy snapped me out of my trance. Why am I thinking like this? I'm like a teenage girl with a crush. "Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"You're looking at me funny." Percy stated out. My face felt hot and I was pretty sure I was blushing.

"I was, uh, just thinking."

"About?"

"None of your business."

Percy sighed. Then, he asked me a strange question. "Can I see your wings?"

"What?"

"Your wings. Can I see them?"

"S-sure." I spread my wings widely. It glowed in the moonlight, which was beautiful.

"You know, you look like an angel. Both beautiful and gorgeous."

Now, I'm sure I was blushing. Of course, people would give me compliments like that, but I usually ignore them. But coming from Percy, well, it meant a lot.

"Uh, thanks." I said. I felt Percy's hands brush against my wings. I shuddered involuntarily. His touch was soft and cold at the same time.

"Um, is this normal?" Percy asked suddenly.

"What is?"

"Your wings are turning a bit pinkish." He said.

Curse it! My wings are a part of me and they're like skins. So, when I got angry, they turned black, like the other day. Now, since I'm blushing with embarrassment, they turned pink.

"U-uh, j-just ignore them." I stuttered.

"Okay then." Percy said. After a few more seconds, he sat right next to me. I retracted my wings slightly. "Virgo . . ." His voice was unusually soft.

"Yeah?"

"What do you see me as?"

I was taken aback by the question. "Uh, I'm not sure how to answer that question."

"Just be honest."

I meant what I said when I didn't know how to answer that. Did I see him as my master? As a friend? A warrior? A hero? Or just some other boy?

"I, uh . . ." I tried to hide my blush.

"There's no need to answer that if you can't." Percy said. He looked at me and gave me a smile, but when I looked into his eyes, I knew they weren't as sincere as they look. "I'm not forcing you to."

"Oh."

Then, his next sentence shocked me the most.

"Though I do wonder, what would happen if you're a human? Maybe you'll end up as my girlfriend, because I like you."

**Percy's POV**

I decided to tease Virgo a bit with the idea of her being a girlfriend. To tell the truth, I wanted to see how she would react. I decided to ask her a question.

"W-what?" She stuttered. "D-don't be ridiculous P-Percy."

"Well, I was just thinking about it. Besides, you're beautiful, kind and sweet." I said which was basically true. Even though she tried to hide it, I could see her blushing. "You haven't answered my question."

"What question?"

"What would happen if you're a human?" I asked.

"Well, first of all, my name isn't going to be Virgo, that's for sure."

I was thinking about that. "How about I call you Felicia?"

Virgo looked surprised. "What? No! That's a horrible name for me. At least pick something similar." I chuckled as I shook my head. Virgo was starting to sound like a little girl.

"Something similar, huh? I know! I'll name you Violet."

"What?"

"Well, you have any better ideas?"

Virgo was silent for a while before she answered. "No."

"Then you'll be named Violet."

"But I'm not human, remember? I'm still a star."

"Sure, Violet."

"Percy," There was a dangerous edge in her voice.

"I was just kidding, relax." I said, trying hard not to show how afraid I was.

Oh how I wish Virgo was human. Maybe things will turn out differently for us.

**A/N: I know there isn't much in this chapter and I know it's way too early for them to have these kind of, uh, realization towards their feelings. But I had to explain how they were feeling, introduce Jason and explain Leo's situation. Some of you who watched Fairy Tail might disagree on how Leo was falling in love with a seven year old, but hey, the world's weird.**

**Guest: If you meant Leo by Leo Valdez, then no, I'm not including him in this fanfic because that would be a bit confusing. Besides, I'm not really interested in him, or Frank, or Hazel for that matter.**

**Born to Read and Write: Well, since many people are wondering on how I got the idea for this fanfic since an original idea and there's no other fanfic like it, I'll tell you.**

**It was a few years ago, I think I was in the seventh grade when I decided to write a story of my own. Back then, my English was terrible and I didn't know how to edit a story, so everything was cramped into one long paragraph. Basically, I was into a lot of stuff and at the time, my main interest was about Zodiacs. So, I decided to make a story out of it. The thing about the story was, I didn't think it through. I made it up as it goes on, which was a terrible idea because, well, I was into a lot of things. By I mean a lot, I mean **_**a lot**_**. If my memories were correct, the story contained some contents from Final Fantasy, PJO, HOO, Devil May Cry, Harry Potter, Fairy Tail, Pokemon, Yu-Gi-Oh and freaking some other games that I don't remember. So yeah, basically, it was a mix of everything I've ever had interest on when I was a kid. Long story short, I made a story based on it and, well, everything was so overpowered, so everyone is a Mary Sue to be honest, or something like that but the story was never finished because I got caught up with school. Soon, I managed to find it again and realize how silly I was back then. I literally laughed my ass off reading the story, but I still liked the concept and how wild my imagination was. So, I took my own concept, used my kind-of matured brain to improve it further and it turned into this. That's how I got the idea that originated from my thirteen year old brain, only to be used a few years later.**

**I know I shouldn't be offering this, since it would be the cause of my embarrassment, but I'm offering anyways. If you want to, I can post the first few chapters of the story, the edited version of course, and just give you guys a read about it just to see how bad it was at first and how good it turned out today. Of course, I was young back then so, well, you can judge. So, if you want, I could post the story here, so you could check it out, although you might find it funny on how a writer like me could write something so bad that it's funny.**

**So, leave it in the review if you like or hate the chapter, like I said, a review always helps. Until then, take care. Also leave in the review if you want to see my very first work in my young teenage life.**

**Fact of the Day: Valentine is in two weeks.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Percy's POV**

After spending a bit of time with Virgo, I decided to return to the Big House. Virgo was acting weirdly around me, almost like she was flustered. I can't deny that I sometimes felt like that around her as well, just as I was like around Piper. So far, the two most important females in my life other than my mother were Virgo and Piper.

I shook my head and went towards the Big House. I expected that I'd see Chiron or someone there, but I saw an unfamiliar face. She looked old like a withered mummy, and she had a rainbow dress or robe of some sort and her eyes were, well, glowing green. She sat on a three legged stool facing the fireplace.

"Uh, excuse me?" I said. "Who are you?"

Instead of turning her head, the mummy turned along with the stool without even moving, if that made any sense. Green smoke slithered out from her mouth and made its way towards me. The smoke started to snake around the room as well, covering the floor. Then, I heard a raspy voice inside my head.

_I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask._

O-okay . . . If this was a prank, it's not really that funny. Why? First, I'm not a fan of mummies and second, the special effects seemed was so awesome it looked real.

"Uh, okay. Luke? Annabeth? Piper? Come out now, real funny." I said. No response. The mummy was still waiting for my answer.

This is getting creepy.

"Um, ask?" I asked. Still, no answer. "Well, how the fuck do I save Hecate?" I grumbled, clearly not happy with the prank. Turns out, it wasn't a prank after all.

The green smoke coiled around me, responding to my question. I panicked and didn't know what to do, but I couldn't do anything. The smoke seemed to wrap around me like a rope. The same raspy voice spoke again in my head. This time, I was c certain it was the creepy mummy.

_The Son of Sea and The Daughter of Love,_

_Are not to be the lovely beloved,_

_To save the goddess who is possessed,_

_Where the river runs in bloody red,_

_To make sacrifices is a giant leap,_

_In order to make the King go back to sleep._

_**I'm no good at prophecies**_

After that, the green smoke coiled back towards the mummy's mouth slowly. I can finally move again as they slowly crawled back. When the last of the smoke was gone, I didn't know how to react to that. Should I be scared? Should I go insane?

I heard chattering and footsteps coming up the front porch. I recognized Luke's and Chiron's voice. I just stood there, completely confused and didn't know what to do.

"-Jason had returned, we're going to have Capture the Flag this- Percy?" Chiron asked. I didn't dare turn around. The image of the mummy stayed in my mind and I was afraid I might see her again.

"Whoa, what's with the cold atmosphere?" Luke said. "I'm getting chills."

They didn't seem to notice the creepy mummy in front of the fireplace. "Can't you see her?"

"See who?" Chiron asked. I pointed at the fireplace. Chiron squinted his eyes, but he didn't seem to see anything. "I could see the fireplace, if that's what you're talking about."

I turned around, slightly relieved to see them. "What's wrong, Percy? You seem, shaken." Luke said, grinning slightly. "Did something scare you?"

I nodded. Luke didn't expect that kind of answer. "Uh, does this camp have an old dead female mummy with rainbow dress and weird green smoke coming out of its mouth?"

Chiron and Luke frowned. "If you're really serious, then you're talking about the Oracle."

"Does the Oracle give you weird rhyming poems?" I asked stupidly. Chiron and Luke got even more confused. Their expression would've made me laugh if I hadn't been so shaken up.

"They're not called poems, Percy. They're called prophecies." Chiron explained. "Will you tell us what's wrong?"

I glanced back at the fireplace and my heart stopped slightly. The mummy was gone. "If I tell you, can you guarantee that I'm not crazy and delusional?"

**Line Break**

After I explained everything, Chiron had a grim look on his face. Luke paled a bit and I was still shaken up.

"It is possible. Everything you described fits to the current Oracle." Chiron explained. "But she rarely gives out any prophecies unless something major is happening."

"She did say something about a goddess who is possessed, and something about putting a king back to sleep." I remembered. I didn't remember the full details of it, but it sounded somewhat similar.

"Hecate is a possessed goddess," Luke said. "And she's being possessed by the Titan King, Kronos. Makes sense." Luke said. Luke is smarter than he claims to be.

Chiron looked like he was thinking about something while he stroked his beard. He looked just as old as the Oracle, only he looked alive and wasn't withered and didn't have green smoke coming out of his mouth.

"If the Oracle appears in front of you, Percy that means the prophecy is addressed to you. She did mention the son of the sea, right? That could mean you, since you're the only son of Poseidon right now." Chiron said.

"But she mentioned something about the son of the sea and the daughter of love are not meant to be the beloved or whatever. Its sounds something like that." I stated out again.

Luke had a thoughtful look. "Maybe it's the literal meaning. Maybe you and some daughter of Aphrodite are not meant to be." Luke said. I frowned a bit.

"Why would you think its Aphrodite's daughter that's involved?" I asked.

Luke rolled his eyes. "You are dense. She said 'Daughter of Love', right? Who's the goddess of love?"

I blushed in embarrassment. "Oh. If it really is a daughter of Aphrodite that I'm supposedly not meant to be with, any suggestions on whom it might be?"

"I only have one in mind," Luke said. "And I have a feeling you know who it is."

"I don't."

"I think its Piper."

Chiron turned towards Luke. "How can you be sure?"

"Well, first off, she's a daughter of Aphrodite and second of all, she's the only child of Aphrodite that Percy knew and lastly, have you seen how close they are?"

"I'll admit that we're close," I said. "But we don't have feelings for each other."

"That might be how it is for you, but what about Piper? How do you know she doesn't have any feelings for you?" Luke said. I tried to answer, but I found out I couldn't. Luke had a valid point. Even if I didn't have any feelings for Piper, Piper might have some kind of feelings for me that I don't know about.

"I don't know about that." I admitted.

"So? What now?" Luke asked.

"According to Percy, the prophecy said something about a river that runs bloody red, correct?" Chiron asked. I nodded. "There's not much river that runs red, but there is a river that runs with blood."

I almost threw up. "A river that runs with blood? Do you mean in a figurative meaning or literal meaning?"

"Literal meaning," Chiron said. "In one of Hecate's magic shop near San Francisco, there's a portal. It leads to an unknown realm that Hecate herself had no power over. We don't know what lies beyond there, but Hecate had once told me that she saw a bloody river. It's possible that's where Hecate is."

"San Francisco?" I asked. "That far?"

"Hecate likes to keep her shop far from Olympus just to make it harder for the gods." Chiron explained.

"Okay, so let's get Zeus and the others, enter the realm and blast the shit out of Kronos." Luke suggested.

"I wish it was that simple, Luke. The problem is, the gods couldn't enter a realm without permission. Whatever that real was, the gods could not enter it unless the master of the realm itself allowed it."

"What about Hecate?" I asked. "She's a goddess and she just entered easily."

"I think in her state, being possessed by Kronos, helped her. The Titan King did not believe in such Ancient Law, so Kronos will go where he pleases." Chiron said.

This was a lot to take in, so I took a deep breath first. Luke looked just as bad as me. If I did have to do this, can I do it? Plus, how does Piper fit in this equation of some sort? If our relationship isn't meant to work, then how does it relate to me saving Hecate?

"Percy, I don't know what the Oracle is telling us and I don't know what Kronos is planning, but I think it's clear that you're the one in the prophecy, and Piper is related somehow." Luke stated out. "What are you going to do now?"

I thought about it for a while. "Well, looks like I'm saving a goddess."

I still don't know how Piper fits into all of this.

**Virgo's POV**

I had been pacing around, trying to figure out what's happening with me. I've found myself constantly thinking about Percy whenever I dazed off. Then, for some reason, I felt jealous when Percy hung out with Piper and weirdly, I didn't even want him to hang out with her.

"You're falling for him, aren't you?" Castor asked. I glared at him.

"I'm a maiden, Gemini, and I won't fall for anyone nor will I let anyone for fall me." I said. "Percy is a friend of mine, and nothing more than that."

"You don't sound so sure." Pollux said.

He was right. I'm not sure if I was even telling the truth when I saw Percy was nothing more than a friend. When he gave me a human name, I wished he had more feelings for me than I think he has.

**Percy's POV**

After revealing the plan to Piper, she accepted as long as she's with me. I didn't know why Luke and the others were giving me funny looks, but I assured them that this was only a quest to save Hecate.

"Percy, are you sure that both of you will be okay?" Luke asked. "I mean, we could come if you'd like to."

I shook my head. "You know I can't risk that, Luke. The prophecy mentioned only both of us and I don't know what would happen if other people followed. Will you make it or not, I can't guarantee that and Chiron's not risking it. Besides, I have sick powers of summoning other stars, what could go wrong?"

Luke smirked and patted my shoulder. "Well, good luck, you'll need it."

**Line Break**

Before we left, I decided to summon Virgo so we could have a few info about what's happening. Argus, the many-eyed security chief, was waiting for us at the bottom of Half-Blood Hill. The three of us went inside the van and decided to discuss on what's been happening.

"Virgo, you know anything about a bloody river?" I asked. Virgo frowned.

"There is a river in one of the forests in the realm of the stars." Virgo explained. "In our realm, there is a forest where a river out of blood flowed. It is the blood of the demigods that used to be our owners."

"You used their blood as rivers?" Piper asked.

"It's our way of honouring them." Virgo said. "Anyway, the river is literally called the Bloody River. If Kronos were to bring Hecate there, I'm not surprised why the gods haven't followed them."

"Why can't the gods follow him?" I asked.

"The gods can't live in our realm. Demigods are different. They're not immortals, so they're free to go wherever they want, whenever they want as long as they're man enough to do it." Virgo said.

I nodded. "Percy, do you think we could do it?" Piper asked.

"Don't worry Piper, we'll make it through this." I said while putting one hand on hers. "Get some rest; I'll wake you up when we get there." Piper gave me a smile before leaning over and suddenly resting her head on my chest.

"Uh . . ."

Piper was already asleep. I didn't dare to wake her up because, well, that's just rude. Besides, I didn't really mind that Piper was sleeping on my chest. Although, Virgo didn't seem too happy.

"She seems to like you." Virgo said, clearly annoyed. What's wrong with her? Was she made that I was hanging out with another girl?

"She's just resting, Virgo." I explained.

"Does she need to be sleeping on you?" Virgo huffed.

"What's wrong? Are you jealous?" I teased. I knew that wasn't it, because Virgo can't be jealous unless she has feelings for me, and she can't have feelings for me because she said so and plus, she's a freaking maiden.

"W-what? No I'm n-not." Virgo stuttered.

"Well, it's okay for Piper to sleep on chest then, right?"

Virgo grumbled. "You know what, I'm feeling sleepy as well." She tucked her wings in and rested her head on my lap. "Wake me up later."

"What are you-" Virgo was already asleep. I was confused with both of these girls. What are they doing? Am I that clueless that I can't understand what they were up to?

One thing's for sure that is I had to stay awake for both of them.

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is a bit short, but I had to include several things in here. Again, sorry about the prophecy being so bad, but I can't do prophecies. Not my cup of tea. Also, for any of you who don't know, I started a new fanfic called 'Back to the Way I Was'. It's a bit dark at the beginning, but I'll develop it further later on. I'll try to update both this and the other fanfic accordingly. The keyword here is 'try'. Anyway, tomorrow is my girlfriend's birthday and I want to give her a necklace. How do you think I should give it to her? Leave a few suggestions and I'll see if I could try it. Let's just pray she likes it.**

**Yes, I do have a girlfriend for a silly boy like me.**

**I'll be updating hopefully very soon on either fanfic, so keep an eye out. Leave a review if you like or hate it, like I said, a review always helps. Until then, take care.**

**P/S: I don't know if you guys want to see my very first work. Leave it in the review if you do want to see it, but I recommend you don't. You see how good I am at writing right now, and you'll laugh your ass of if you see how bad I was a few years ago. But as people say, improvements are good. So, leave it in the review if you do want to see it, okay?**

**Fact of the Day: I'm an idiot.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Percy's POV**

Throughout the whole trip, I can't tell if I was feeling elated or confused. Virgo was sleeping on my lap and Piper was sleeping on my chest. I don't know why, but these girls confused me more than anyone else. Since none of them woke up, I stayed up the whole ride to San Francisco. I'd suggested to Chiron about taking a plane, since travelling by air was way faster, but Chiron reminded me that I was the son of Poseidon, the nephew of the King of Gods, my father's bitterest rival. I just shrugged and decided to travel by land.

Piper and Virgo were sleeping quietly on me, which sounded weird and dirty at the same time. I can't decide if Piper had feelings for me, or if Virgo was jealous of me, or if both girls were just weird. At the back of Argus' neck, where one eye was visible, he winked at me. I just rolled my eyes and positioned myself so both of them would feel comfortable. It's not like I didn't want them to sleep on me, but I was just wasn't used to girls, especially my female friends, sleeping on me.

After a few hours, Argus knocked on the van, signalling that we've arrived. I groaned because I was about to fall asleep, but they just had to arrive at that time. I shook Virgo and Piper awake.

"Hey, girls, wake up. We're here." I said softly. Both of them just shifted a bit and continued to sleep again.

"Let me sleep." Piper muttered.

"Just a little longer." Virgo said as she shifted around.

"Come on now, Argus is watching and we're here. Plus, we have a schedule to keep." I said again. This time, Piper woke up as she stretched her arms out. She yawned slightly and rubbed her eyes.

"Where are we?" Piper asked.

"We're in San Francisco. Argus stopped just a few minutes ago." I explained. "Virgo, wake up." Piper seemed to notice Virgo for the first time and frowned at me.

"What's she doing?"

"She's sleeping."

"On your lap?"

"Well . . ." I tried to find the right words, but I couldn't Right on cue, Virgo woke up. She stretched herself like Piper did and smiled at me.

"Thanks, Percy." Virgo said.

Piper glared at her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What?" Virgo asked innocently. "You think you're the only one who can use him as a pillow?"

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Well, you're his star. You're not supposed to be with him."

"I'm not with him, I'm just sleeping on him."

"You can't do that."

"Why is that?"

"Because-"

"Girls, stop it." I scolded. Both girls reluctantly stopped, but the faced towards the opposite direction and huffed indignantly. Both of them had red faces and were extremely angry, but I had a slight suspicion that it was jealousy. Piper and Virgo were acting immaturely and were jealous of each other. I sighed slightly. "Look, you guys can't argue about that now. Be mature a little bit, all right?"

"I'm being mature, she's the one who's acting all childish." Virgo muttered.

"I'm the one acting childish? You're the one being a-"

"Stop it, seriously!" I said again with a bit of force. "Look, either you guys settle your differences, or I'm going to make you." Reluctantly, both girls kept quiet after that, but they made faces at each other. I just sighed and let it be. I got out of the vehicle and the first thing that hit me was the sunlight. Argus had parked near the beach, for some reason. I smelled the ocean air and sand whenever I inhaled.

"Why here?" I asked Argus. He pointed towards a fishing shop facing the beach. On the sign board, it was written, 'Hec's Magic Tackle Shop' but with my dyslexia, I read 'Sech Migac Tockle Shap'. "What the fuck does that say?"

"I don't know." Piper muttered. She was dyslexic too.

"It's 'Hec's Magic Tackle Shop'." Virgo read for us.

I looked at Argus. "Is that Hecate's shop?" I asked. Argus just nodded. "Doesn't look very, magical."

"It's called a disguise, Percy." Virgo rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I sense some kind of power in there. I don't whose power it is, but it's definitely not mortal or demigod."

Then, I collapsed to one knee. There was a sudden pain in my chest and I was breathing heavily. My hands were shivering and my forehead was sweating.

"Percy? What's wrong?" Piper asked.

"Oh shit! Percy, I'm so sorry." Virgo muttered as she knelt down next to me.

"Why are you apologizing?" I wheezed.

"I stayed with you throughout the whole trip instead of going back to my realm. I must've drained your energy." Virgo explained. "Shit, my so sorry."

"It's okay, I can handle it." I took a swig of nectar from my canteen and shook my head a few times to get rid of the yellow spots dancing around my eyes.

"No you can't, Percy. I was so stupid no to think this through." Piper said. She laid a hand on my forehead and muttered some words that I couldn't make out because I was feeling a bit light-headed. I felt better gradually, but I saw that Virgo's breathing started to get heavier and her forehead was beginning to be beaded with sweat. "What are you doing?"

"I'm transferring my energy to you." Virgo explained. I shook my head. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away from my forehead. "Percy, don't do this. I'm trying to-"

"And I'm saying don't." I said. "I need you to be in full energy by the time I need you when we're going to save Hecate. I'm going to be in your world soon anyway, so what's the difference?"

"The difference is that you're going to have to work fast and hard in defeating Kronos."

"Why is that?" Piper asked.

"Like me, you can't stay long in my world. Given that you're demigods, I'd say you probably have two, three hours tops." Virgo explained. "That's why you need to be in full energy, and have the energy to find your way back to the human world. It can get confusing there for you."

"That's why I need you when we're inside." I said as I stand up.

"But-" Virgo was interrupted by a strong blow of wind coming out from Hecate's magic shop. The door shot open and blew through out clothes. I shivered slightly, but I didn't mind that. What I did mind was the temperature dropping into freezing point. The sun was still visible and San Francisco isn't snowing at the time.

"What the heck?" Piper said. "It's freezing."

"Guardians." Virgo muttered. "Hecate, or should I say Kronos, must've put a guardian to block our path. I don't know who it might be, but it felt like someone from the northern part."

"Why would you think that?" I asked.

"First, its freezing cold and second, it's not done by some magic spell or mortal. This is definitely the power of an immortal and it might be one of Boreas's servant."

"_Servant?!_" A voice hissed. We got blasted suddenly to our backs by a blast of cold and icy wind. The cold seemed to pierce into my skin like tiny needles. I felt my fingers getting slightly numb, which means the temperature was probably below freezing point.

A bad day to leave my jacket.

A humanoid figure stepped out from the shop and advanced towards us. She was beautiful and kind of proud looking, like she was the most powerful person around. Her skin is unnaturally pale and white, like snow. She has lush black hair and cold coffee brown eyes and wore a white silk dress. She advanced towards us slowly.

"How dare you say I'm a servant to my father?!" The weird lady said. "I am my own master!"

I shared a look with Piper that showed the same thing. "Uh, excuse me, but who are you?" I asked. The woman's eyes flared as she glared at me. That must've been disrespectful, rude and not to mention, incredibly stupid.

"You dare to disrespect me?!" The woman snarled. "I'm Khione! Goddess of the snow."

I shared the same look again with Piper. "Never heard of you."

"How dare you!" Khione said. She waved her hand furiously and a cold wind swept across us. She held her hand up and somehow formed sharp icicles pointed at us. She launched them and I had some time to react. I've never tried this before and I don't know if this'll work, but it's the best I got.

I concentrated hard and turned the ice back into liquid using my powers as the son of Poseidon. I managed to turn the ice back into liquid as it splashed harmlessly on us. Khione's eyes flared even more and summoned more icicles. This time, Virgo was ready. She conjured up a blue transparent shield in front of us. The icicles got absorbed into the shield and disappeared. There was a slight delay before the shield launched the icicles back at Khione. Khione's eyes widened in surprise, but she had quick reflexes. She merely swept them aside and the icicles were manoeuvred away from her.

"Not bad, sea spawn." Khione said.

"My turn." I said. I forced Virgo back into her world and summoned Crux. I launched Crux after Crux at her. She just countered with an icicle just as big. The Crux I launched and the icicle she'd just conjured up met in midair, both shattering as they collided with each other. I sent several Crux again at Khione, who dodges them all with incredible agility and speed. I gritted my teeth and summoned Aquila.

"What the-" I didn't give time for Khione to be surprised. Aquila fired a bolt of lightning at Khione, sending her flying back towards the shop and crashing into the wall. I couldn't see her inside the shop and I didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing.

"Piper, little help?" I asked. I know I could handle her, but I was getting more and more tired from when Virgo stayed with me. She managed to transfer some energy into me, which was great, but it's not helping much since I'm still summoning other people's star.

"Where is she?" Piper asked.

"I don't know Pipes, she's probably in California." I said sarcastically. Piper rolled her eyes as she gestured me to go first. I advanced slowly towards the shop. The cold wind died down, which was probably good, I guess. At least Piper wasn't shivering now.

"Is she unconscious?" Piper asked.

"I don't know."

"Maybe she's knocked out or something."

"Piper, I didn't know five seconds ago and I didn't know now." I said. I entered the shop and stepped through the bricks of wall and everything. Inside of the shop were several fishing rods aligned on the wall, a plastic fish hanging from the ceiling and a glass case display of different baits and tackles. Even as a son of Poseidon, god of the sea, I really had no interest in fishing because catching sea creatures isn't something I'd like as a hobby. I saw Khione sprawling on the wreckage of one of the shelves where she crashed to. Golden blood, ichor, was flowing through her head. I doubted she was dead, but at least she'll be out of the way. As I looked closely, there seemed to be some kind of pink powder floating around her and a pink liquid flowing from her mouth. I didn't know what it was, but we didn't have time to dwell on that.

"Looks like she's out." Piper said. "What now?"

"Let's search for the freaking portal." I said. Piper and I started searching, but Piper was reluctant to separate. She insisted on holding onto my hand, which I didn't mind. Piper kept her distance close with me as I searched around the shop. "Are we missing something, or is the portal invisible?"

"I don't know, but I'm not sensing anything." Piper said. "If it's a portal to the other world, I'm sure we could sense it." We continued to search until we simply gave up and went outside. I'd half expected to see Argus waiting for outside near the van, but what I saw confused the fuck out of me.

We were probably somewhere in the Amazon forest because we were surrounded by a thick and dense forest. I looked at Piper, and she was just as confused as I was.

"Uh . . ." I managed.

"What happened?" Piper asked.

"I'm guessing we fucked up and we stepped into one of Kronos' trap."

"Not exactly." A voice said behind us. We turned around and saw a very unexpected face.

"Leo?" I muttered.

**A/N: I know that by each chapter, it's getting shorter and shorter. What, you think I'm going to end it there? No fucking way. I know I'm slow at updating, and I'm sorry about that. After going back to school, I'm super tired and I don't have time to write any chapters. I'll try to find some time and manage it so I could get back to updating as fast as possible. I know what Chiron said and I assure you, I'll try to make the story related to the story as much as possible.**

**redlox2: Uh, I think I tried to make it like in the books where there're only twelve cabins for each Olympians, but there might have been a slight confusion since Nico and Bianca are involved and they're the children of Hades. However, I'll explain about it in later chapters.**

**Well, leave a review if you like or hate it, like I said, a review always helps. Until then, take care. For any of you guys who wants to see my first work, you can ask for me to PM it to you or ask for if you want me to update it along in the next chapter.**

**Fact of the Day: I always write numbers in word form in a story and not number form unless necessary.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for leaving this fanfic collecting dust in the corner. I'll get started now.**

**Chapter 12**

**Percy's POV**

I didn't know what happen. One second we were inspecting the weird shop that Khione had guarded and the next thing I know was that we were somewhere in the Amazon because the forest looked somewhat familiar to me. Then, another weird thing happened. Leo showed up unexpectedly.

"Leo?" Piper called.

"Yeah, it's me." Leo said in a steely voice which made me wonder if he was really this stern or he's just pissed off about something. I didn't dwell much on it, because I know we were in trouble and we're a long way from home.

"This didn't go as planned." I muttered. "Where are we?"

Leo confirmed my suspicion. "We're somewhere in the northern part of the Amazon."

"Okay, so I was kinda right." I said. "What are you doing here, exactly?" I asked. Leo just smirked. Maybe this guy isn't all rough and fighting.

"I sensed you were nearby. Here is where my master lives after all."

"Your master lives in a forest?" Piper asked. Leo shrugged and you've got to admit, it's kind of weird that people would live in a forest like the Amazon.

"Hard past. She ran away from her home a year ago and has bee living in the forest since. I took care of her ever since she realized she was a demigod." Leo said.

"How old is she?"

"Seven."

Piper's jaw and mine literally dropped. I revised back on everything that Leo had just told us. So, his master was a seven year old girl, who ran away from her parents and somehow made the decision to stay in the forest with Leo protecting her for over a year without any help.

"Can we see her?" I asked.

"She's not good with other people."

"We won't know until we try."

Leo had a look of doubt on his face, but he just nodded and gestured us to follow him. Piper held my hand tightly as we followed behind Leo. I certainly didn't feel any safety in it as I gripped Piper's hand and held my sword in my other hand. This isn't the time for me to let my guard down because, well, we're in a forest. Even if there aren't any monsters in the Amazon forest, which probably there aren't, that doesn't mean that they were not in danger. Even the wild animals here are a threat to us, mythical or not.

As we followed behind Leo, my thoughts drifted to that brief moment in the van when we were trying to get here. Piper and Virgo, my two best female friends (friends?) in the world were sleeping on me and then they were fighting over it. I could clearly see the evident red on their faces when they argued with each other, which basically meant they were annoyed and jealous and probably both, towards each other. I didn't know why they were jealous, because I couldn't see anything that made them flip.

Then, Leo stopped. "What's wrong?" Piper asked.

"We're here." Leo said. "Don't say anything until I introduce you to her." Piper and I nodded. He stepped forward and instantly disappeared from view, as if he was transported to another world.

"Leo? Where did he gone to?" Piper asked. I didn't have an answer myself, but seconds later, our questions were answered as Leo appeared back with his master, a seven year old girl who was hiding behind Leo as she glanced at us several times. The girl had brown eyes and blonde hair and had such an adorable face that I was having a hard time straining myself from pinching her cheeks. I didn't even know I could ever felt that way, but I was feeling it now.

"Natasha, these are my friends, Percy Jackson and Piper McLean." Leo whispered to the girl. When did we become Leo's friends and how did he know our full names?

"Hey Natasha," Piper smiled sweetly as she offered Natasha her hand. Natasha looked at Leo, and Leo gave her as smile. Who knew Leo the Lion could be so caring towards a little girl. Leo gestured her to take Piper's hand, which Natasha shyly took. She shook Piper's hand and looked at Piper.

"Are you Leo's friend?" Natasha asked.

"Yes, I am and so is he." Piper said and pointed at me. "Go on, you can meet him. He's an idiot but he won't harm you." Piper teased with a mischievous grin.

"Thanks Pipes," I rolled my eyes. "Hey, Natasha. I'm Percy." I offered her my hand and she took it.

"You have a sword." Natasha stated out.

"Yeah, I use it to protect myself from evil monsters."

"You're not like that girl, are you?" Natasha asked. "The red headed girl with the snake."

I frowned. "You mean, Rachel?" I looked at Leo, hoping to get some kind of answer from him but his face remained expressionless. "You've met Rachel?"

"Hylla sent her, so I have to deal with her so Natasha won't be harmed." Leo admitted. "There's a reason why Hylla wanted Natasha, you know."

"And what would that reason be?" Piper asked.

"Natasha is demigod number one." Leo said.

Then, the world suddenly halts into a stop in front of me, or maybe it was just my mind, trying to process what was happening. I took a deep breath.

So, a demigod's number is decided in when they were claimed, and Leo is trying to say that Natasha was the first demigod to be claimed in this decade, even though she's way, _way _younger than me?

"Uh, can you explain?" I asked.

"I know what you're thinking." Leo said. "See, I think you already know that the gods can only have eighty eight children at a time, right?" He asked. Piper and I nodded. "Well, there was one time that Zeus, the almighty God of Olympus, decreed that his next daughter is to be promised a spot as the number one demigod as soon as she's born. I was picked by the child herself and served as her protector."

"Which led to your banishment from the skies." A voice interrupted them. I turned around and was a bit surprised to see Virgo with a stern look on her face.

"Virgo," Leo's voice was surprisingly soft.

"It's her, isn't it? She's the reason you haven't come back all these years." Virgo said.

"What is she talking about?" Natasha asked.

"It's nothing, Natasha."

"It's not nothing, Leo. You can't ignore this. You know what'll happen if you stay here for another week. You'll die, Leo and Natasha will forget everything that had ever happened and she'll return to her family. Is that what you want?" Virgo argued. Leo's eyes turned serious.

"I won't allow that to happen." Leo gripped Natasha's hand. "I love her, Virgo."

"Wait, what?" Piper was shocked, which was just like my reaction.

"And don't go lecturing me when you're feeling the same thing for _him!_" Leo exclaimed, pointing his finger at me. I was even more shocked and confused than I thought I could ever feel.

"Uh, me?"

"Can someone fucking explain what's going on?!" Piper said. "Come on, let's just calm down for a minute and talk things out." I was a bit surprised and a bit awe that Piper even had the courage to say anything at this point. It's not that I thought that she was scared, but things were getting a little to confusing for both of our standards.

"Fine," Virgo said. "I'll start. When Leo was picked by Natasha, he'd been her protector. Leo spent more time on Earth rather than in the skies. Then, the inevitable happen. The very thing I warned him if he'd stayed too much on Earth."

"I fell in love with my master." Leo admitted. Natasha was sitting on Leo's lap as she cuddled affectionately near him. Natasha seemed to be asleep. "I know it's weird, but there's something about her that just . . . I don't know. You know how I feel, right?"

Piper nodded. I looked at her, but decided to question it later. Piper knew how it is to fall in love, so does that mean she's in love right now? I didn't know why and how, but I felt slightly jealous. How come I didn't know about Piper's feelings for someone?

"So, you fell in love with Natasha?" I asked, decided to get my mind out of what I was thinking. "But, what did Virgo mean when she said you'll die?"

Leo had a pained expression on his face, so Virgo decided to answer for him. "The moment Leo fell in love with his master, he was banished by Zeus from the skies to have fallen in love with his daughter. That kind of love was forbidden, a love between a star and its master. Zeus wouldn't have allowed it, so he was banished to Earth. Even though banished, Leo was still a star and he couldn't stay here forever. Most stars can stay here for a week or two. For stars that were named as Zodiacs, they could stay for a few months. I don't know how, but Leo managed to stay on Earth for over a year. It's amazing how he still managed to fight me that day. I wondered why he was so weak that time."

Leo managed a cold laugh. "I guess that's what I get for falling in love, right Virgo?"

Virgo flinched when Leo mentioned her name. "That's none of your business, Leo."

"If you get to reveal to them who I loved, it is only fair I do the same to you." Leo said. I don't know why Leo was being this mean, but at least he was doing something good by telling us. I could've done something about it so Virgo wouldn't be banished from her world. Virgo wouldn't meet my gaze. Suddenly, Piper's eyes widened, as if she'd just realized something. When Virgo met her eyes, she was also surprised but not as much as Piper did.

"What's going on?" I asked. Sometimes, I felt like the only one who doesn't know what's happening.

"It seems you've got a love triangle going on, Percy Jackson." Leo said with a smirk. "I'm surprised that you haven't figured it out yet. Perhaps you are blind."

What was he talking about?

"Percy, there's something I, uh, we, need to tell you." Piper said as she glanced over from Virgo to me and back to Virgo. "I think Virgo would agree on that."

"Why now?" Virgo asked.

"Because it will make things worse if we delayed it any longer and at least if we tell him now, we could clear up our feelings for him because, honestly, it's distracting both of us." Piper said. Virgo just looked away, clearly not meeting my eyes. "Although it is weird for you to feel such a thing."

"Shut up." Virgo argued, though her face was blushing. "I'll tell him myself when I want to. If you want to tell him now, suit yourself." Virgo said. I was seriously confused.

"Well fine then." Piper huffed. Then, she turned her attention towards me. "Percy, there's something _I _have to tell you."

"Can someone spill the beans already? I'm tired of being the only one who doesn't seem to know anything." I whined. Piper chuckled at my reaction but then, her expression turned all serious.

"Percy, I'm sorry if I somehow hurt your feelings or whatever, I'm sorry if this ruins our friendship but I . . ."

"You what?"

"I think I love you."

Then, the world halted to a stop for the second time.

So, Piper loves me, even if I was just some dude that she'd just met a few days ago.

I decided to take it as a joke. "Haha," I laughed nervously. "Good one, Piper. Now what were you really were going to tell me?" I asked. Piper gave me a stern and serious look.

Shit, she's serious.

"I never joke when it comes to love, Percy. I'm a daughter of Aphrodite and you should know better." Piper said seriously. "Percy, ever since I've get to know you better, I've had feelings for you. I didn't know whether it was a positive or negative feeling, but I know it's there. So, I spent more time with you, to get to know what I truly felt for you and now that I've known what I truly felt, well, I'm letting you know about it right now."

"Wait, when Leo said he felt in love, you said you understood how it felt." I demanded.

"And I do. I'm in love with you." Piper admitted. Her cheeks were flushing with red.

"W-well, I don't know how I should answer to that . . ." I said quietly. I, to be honest, didn't know how to really answer that. I mean, I was close to Piper and she was my best friend, but I didn't know what my feelings were towards her. Did I love her? Do I intend to break her heart? Do I want to stay friends? I just don't know.

"You don't have to, Percy. At least, not yet." Leo stated out. Piper and Virgo looked at him warily, but he ignored them both. "Along your journey, you will eventually have to acknowledge your feelings on how you truly love." Leo turned his attention towards Piper. "This includes you, daughter of love. Although you've announced your feelings for him, they do not necessarily belong to him as you are still unsure of it."

"What? But I'm sure of my feelings." Piper defended.

"You said you _think _you love him." Leo reminded her. "No matter how much you don't think it's true, you're still unsure of your feelings towards Percy."

"Well, there's only one way to prove it." Virgo said, although the expression on her face made me wonder if she even liked the idea she was about to suggest. I had a slight suspicion on what she's going to say and I was sure that I was not going to forget about it for a long time, maybe forever.

"And what way would that be?" I asked.

"I know." Piper said. "Are you sure?"

"If you feel something, then we'll know about your true feelings." Leo said.

"Well, can you guys at least-" I was cut off by something that I would never forget. Piper's lips. They felt warm and soft and up close, she smelled kind of like cinnamon. I was caught off guard and even if I was expecting the kiss, I didn't expect Piper to do it though. Then, after snapping myself away from my train of thoughts, I kissed her back. Our lips joined for that brief moment as Piper ran her fingers through my hair.

The weird thing was, I didn't feel anything.

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I think it's been two weeks since my last update on this fanfic and I'm truly sorry for that. I don't know how else to apologize to you guys other than make it up to you with some quality and lengthy chapters, but I couldn't do it with this fanfic for some reason. If you've read the other fanfic I've been working on, you know how lengthy and how the quality of chapters from that story is better than this one. I've been trying to do the same thing with this fanfic, but it just led me to updating slower so I just decided to update this one just like how I was when I started it. I don't know if this fanfic's quality had gotten lower or just the same, but I hope you guys would leave a review on how it is. I would like your honest reviews because that would really be helpful and hopefully, it would increase my update rate. Give your honest review on how you think about the quality of this chapter and also, leave a review on how is the romance so far. Is it going too fast? Is it just right? Is it too slow? Honest reviews, okay? So, leave a review if you like or hate it, like I said, a review always helps until then, take care.**

**P/S: Again, I'm sorry that I haven't updated for so long.**


End file.
